The Guys
by RocknRoll 0408
Summary: Two new students randomly show up at Hogwarts. How? Why? What do Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy think about all this? Find out now. Switches views between Draco and Fred during years 3-7. Later will include Matt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Note: Although it's not "required" reading the other two HP stories I have posted is a good idea. But feel free to read this by itself. Hopefully as it moves along the chapters will get a bit longer, we'll see into the character a little. I especially thank SiobhanPhelps for encouraging me to post this. So excited to see if it anything happens.**

**Note 2: The tagged characters are Draco and Fred but nothing happens between those two romantically. I wasn't quite clear on how to include invented characters into the story or even if you could. If anyone knows that please send me a PM. Thanks! Enjoy! If there's any suggestions to make it clearer which parts these are, let me know. **

**YEAR 3 (****_Draco Malfoy)_**

**_A Cousin, A Hennings and a Hidden Past_**

"What do you mean, _my cousin_?" I asked dad as we stood in the living room. "If I had a cousin you would've told me about her a long time ago" I said, my voice still uneven for some reason.

"It's complicated, very complicated and we didn't want—or need—to trouble you with such information" Mum said as I shook my head.

"When can I see her?" I asked deciding to let their dumb reasoning for not telling me sooner go.

"Probably at school, she's not taking the train" dad said as he poured himself a drink. "Bill—Bill Barrass—he'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor—he's had an eye on her. Recently found out Hennings was her best friend" dad said giving mum an mysterious 'look.'

"So, how are they getting here?" I asked, feeling a bit lost.

"Portkey" both my parents said in unsion. "Draco, there's going to be some rumors, mummers, we're not proud of our entire past, we've all made mistakes" mum said as she tried to remain looking composed.

"Okay…" I said slowly trying to catch their drift.

"Here" dad said handing me a picture. It was old, slightly torn, but I could make out all the faces, it was a family picture, my dad was in the front, he looked a bit older than I was now, we really did look similar, our matching blond hairstyles, our crocked noses, our thin faces. I scanned the rest of the people, I knew most of them, except the person beside my dad. He was one of the only two black people in the photograph, I rolled my eyes at the thoughts; being a Malfoy could potentially suck if I let it.

"What am I looking for?" I asked dad still scanning the picture.

"That man, next to me, he's my brother" dad said as I looked up at him and then back at the picture.

"Your…_brother_?" I asked slowly still looking down at the picture, trying to find some similarity. The man had kind eyes, unlike my father whose were narrow, slight silted. The boy looked a little fuller than my dad, the boy didn't hold his chin as high as my dad. He looked, almost humble. For a Malfoy.

"What was his name?" I asked a near whisper.

"Kennedy; we didn't much talk back then, maybe four times a year. He left Hogwarts shortly after that picture. He contacted me earlier this year. Told me about his daughter, your cousin. We may not have agreed or liked each other Draco, but, we've suffered from mistakes your grandfather has made and we were always willing and ready to help each" he explained as I gave him a weird look. I thought they shunned the Malfoys who strayed from the path.

"Some mistakes are too big to simply burn away" mum said as if reading my mind. I nodded, still staring at the picture.

"What's her name?" I asked, my voice low.

"Tammie, Tammie Allen. She was adopted when she was a baby, her father—my brother—died a few months before her birth as well as her mother, she's with kind folks though" he explained.

"Why didn't you adopt her then?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"I didn't know about her, I only just got the letter explaining everything. If had I known sooner…" he trailed off, either not wanting to continue with his feelings or deciding I didn't need to know anymore.

"So, she's black?" I asked as he nodded.

"And she lives in America" he added as I shook my head.

"Wow" was all I could get out as I sat down on the arm of the chair.

"We know this is a lot to take it, and we know you'll need time. But at the end of the day Draco, she's your cousin, she's blood. I expect you to treat as such. I expect you to love her and comfort her and help her. It would be ideal if you told her, if we could get her to visit for Christmas perhaps" mum said as dad nodded.

"We don't expect this to be easy, but, Draco, our family needs to stick together, that's very important right now" dad explained. I nodded, all this information the day before the train.

"I can tell my friends, right?" I asked as dad nodded.

"You can tell anyone you want," mum said gently as she reached out to squeeze my hand. "I think it's time you head to bed, you have a long trip tomorrow" she said kindly. I nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Do, do you have a picture of her? Tammie?" I asked as I paused on the stairs. My parents looked at each but shook their heads. "Okay, I'll be sure to eventually take one" I told them before continuing up the rest of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters who are not HP names.**

**Note: So happy I already had one view! Thank you whoever you were! Even if you didn't like it, thank you! =)**

**YEAR 3 (****_Fred Weasley's Year 5)_**

_The Quick Fix_

"C'mon, up with you all" I heard mum shouting as I tossed on my stomach. I did not want to get up. Not this early. Yes I could sleep on the train but I could also sleep in my bed. Much more comfortable.

"You awake?" George asked from his bed. I grunted and put my face in my pillow. "Ditto" he added as I grunted again.

"Get up!" mum shouted again as I grumbled something and slowly made my way out from the under the cover. I was only too thankful now mum had encouraged us—forced us—to pack the day before, I thought as I glanced at the clock. Too early I decided as I sighed and fixed up my bed, George making a little more noise as he got up from his bed.

"The only plus side, is that _you'll_ have someone waiting for you on the train" he said as pulled the covers up.

"What are you talking about, Lee loves you more" I teased as George flung a pillow at me. "Besides, I think Charity is still crossed at me with that whole visiting thing" I told him as he nodded.

"She's been over once, right?" he asked but I shook my head. "Just that ice cream thing?" he asked, this time I nodded. "Huh, well, nonetheless, you'll get to see her today. I'm sure she'll feel better after some good ol' kissing" George said as I rolled my eyes and headed to bathroom.

Not enough half an hour late we were gathered in the kitchen, having seconds to the rest of food. "…It should all be very exciting" dad was telling mum as they came into the kitchen. I would've asked what but with him it could be something as simple a toaster. Whatever that was. "It's a shame Percy couldn't go, he'd be so curious, and he'd get to ask them questions too" dad continued as mum hushed him up as they neared the table.

"What's with the whispering?" Ron asked as Harry appeared next to him. Hermione was probably still in the other room with Ginny, girls surely loved to talk. It was too bad Charity didn't like Ginny or Hermione. I blamed Lavender entirely, I mean, no one liked her.

"I'm sure you'll hear plenty about it" mum said as she kissed dad goodbye and he headed off, nodding at us and wishing all well for the first term. I knew he was supposed to tell us to behave but fat lot of good that did.

"What's dad going on about mum?" Ron asked but mum hushed him up to and continued wiping the counter for the fourth time.

A short while later, after the dishes were cleaned and put away and rooms were checked seven thousand times we were off. Platform nine and three quarters not far away at all. Once there Lee Jordan was the first person to greet us. But before we could quickly go and join him mum was hugging and kissing us goodbye and wishing us good luck. Once out of her grip and sight we hurried onto the train. I accidently bumped Oliver on the way by. "Sorry Wood!" I shouted at him as I stopped a few feet away.

"No problem, how was your summer?" he asked.

"Not bad, yours?" he nodded.

"Very interesting, fulfilling and hopeful" he replied as I gave him a nod. I knew he wanted to something serious with the Quidditch stuff, I hoped he'd get to, he was a good captain, a good friend. "George, how are you?" he asked looking at George who had been waving at someone else.

"Great mate, excited about Quidditch" he said as Oliver smiled broadly.

"Lee, you joining this year?" he asked as Lee gave him a knowing look.

"Can't, there's this great commentator and I love listening to him; witty, descriptive, absurdly handsome" Lee was saying as we all laughed.

"Well I'll be sure to post signs first thing tomorrow, we need to fill our Chaser positions" he said, his voice going to his captain tone a little. I nodded, waved a goodbye and headed off. If he got started on a Quidditch rant he wouldn't stop, I reminded myself as we continued to an empty compartment.

"I'll be back" I told them as I shoved my luggage where the rest of the luggage was and headed out of the compartment. I didn't have to go far before seeing Charity who was glancing in random compartments. "Hey!" I shouted as I moved closer, the train starting, giving us a little jilt so we now stood in front of each other.

"Fred" she said in her 'annoyed' voice. I tried to pretend I wasn't going to laugh. It was very hard for Charity to stay mad at me.

"You changed your hair since I last saw you" I told her. She narrowed her eyes but I smiled. "I like it," I added nodding at her shoulder length platinum blonde hair. Finally, she smiled, her narrow shoulders relaxing. She had a nice body, I would give her that, and she looked cute when she smiled or laughed, she had rosy cheeks and pink lips, a little heavy on the makeup but she looked good. I thought as I pulled her closer.

"I'm still mad at you" she told me firmly as I nodded and kissed her.

"Okay" I agreed as she smiled and kissed me back. "C'mon, say hi to George and Lee and then we'll go off and…you can…be mad at me" I told her with a suggestive smile as she laughed and took my hand and we backtracked to my compartment. George beaming at me as Lee rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters (the non HP ones)**

**Note: How are you liking the story so far? Keep reading, it only gets better =)**

_It Won't Be Long_

I didn't know why I was feeling anxious, I was Draco Malfoy after all. I didn't get anxious, I usually didn't even care. Besides, it wasn't like she was coming now, or maybe she was. I didn't know. My parents hadn't told me anything else since last night. _A cousin? _I wondered, how could they go so long without sharing that little piece of information? Why would they hide _that_? I asked and then shook my head. They had a reason, they had to have had a reason. They were my parents. And I had a cousin. Not to make my life weird or anything but I had a cousin. Was I happy? Was I nervous? Why the hell were my hands so sweaty? She was just a girl who was related to me.

"Draco, can't you hear me?" Pansy asked nudging at my ribs. I glared at her but she didn't appear to notice. _Stupid oaf._ I thought but let the annoyance slip away as put her hand in mine. She was supportive, if anything she was supportive. "You're awfully quiet, what's wrong?" she asked as Crabbe and Goyle joined us. I looked around the compartment, somehow thinking reporters were hiding.

"I have family coming to Hogwarts?" I told them as they all stared back at me. "A cousin" I quickly added as Pansy narrowed her eyes at me, probably wondering why I never told her before.

"Like a sister?" Crabbe asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, like a cousin" I told him as he blankly stared at me. "Yes, fine, like a sister, only a cousin, less personal, more space" I explained as him and Goyle nodded in understanding. _My friends were _this _stupid? _I wondered to myself as I felt an oncoming headache. "I just found out last night, it's complicated, I don't know all the details, but she won't be here, on the train I mean, but she's coming tonight, I think. Just do me a favor. Tell the other Slytherins, I want to be the first person she sees" I told them. I didn't know why, but, when my mum explained the whole responsibility thing it really hit me. Also the fact that I could have a potential bond with someone made me feel, _good?_

"Okay Draco" Goyle said bring my attention back.

"Is she single?" Crabbe asked.

"No," I said automatically, instinctively. I twitched at the thought, where did that sudden bout of instinct come from? I wondered as I tried to relax myself. Crabbe who had seconds looked overly happy slouched but resumed his conversation with Goyle as Pansy leaned closer to listen, still holding my hand as she talked excitedly with them. I glanced out our compartment door, one of the Weasley twins was in the compartment next to ours. Some girl with her. Blonde curly hair; I didn't remember her name but I had seen her a few times before; Pansy always made fun of her sour expression. Go figure she'd hunt out a Weasley. Whatever, I thought as I glanced back over, the two of the laying on the compartment couch giggling and kissing. I felt myself gag a little, didn't they know what privacy meant? I thought angrily as I got up, quickly opened my compartment and then theirs.

"Careful, you know how quick the Weasleys reproduce" I said with a snort as the rolled off the girl.

"I didn't realize you liked to watch Malfoy" he said as I felt my neck warm.

"You didn't close the curtain, you're making the rest of us puke" I told him and before he could say another word I turned head out.

"Don't let your sister see that Draco, she'll be mortified she will" Crabbe said as I felt my expression fade to 'god, he's a dipshit.'

"Just want we need, another Malfoy running the halls of Hogwarts" the sour faced girl said as she sat up, though she didn't unlock herself from Fred.

"Better than anymore Weasleys your mother can't afford" I snapped back. Fred was quick to his feet, the sour girl too, but before either of them could make a move the train stopped. "Hmph" I told the twin as I headed out of the compartment, my friends following me.

"Do you know when she's going to be here?" Pansy asked looking around as we settled into the Great Hall.

"No" I said though I scanned the table anyway. I listened to every conversation, I looked down every hall on the way in. No sign of any lost or confused girl—minus the first years—no sign of my cousin. I sighed and settled into the night of talking, vaguely listening to the sorting hat.

It wasn't until after dinner did I happen to notice an unfamiliar man talking with Dumbledore. At first I assumed it was one of the Weasleys but as I got a better look I realized it was a professor. Still, his resemblance to the Weasleys was uncannying. I slowly started to walk pass, I didn't want to ask Dumbledore about Tammie, she'd get here when she got here and I had my informants to let me know. With that though I continued walking by, though I happen to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"I think Margret will be very happy you're considering her, though she is only an intern I would still greatly appreciate it if we addressed her as Burnner" Barrass was saying.

"Of course Bill, as long as you have everything under control" Dumbledore replied as Bill nodded.

"The girls should be here soon, our last word was they were having a hang out date at Melinda's house" Dumbledore said as Bill smiled broadly.

"Good, they'll be happy" Bill said as the two started off, paying no attention to me as I started in the opposite direction. _Girls? Burnner? What? _I wondered though, somewhere in the back of my mind, the very very far back I felt my excitement growing, my cousin was going to be here soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**

**Note: Another nice short chapter. Hopefully this sort of outlines Fred before he met Tammie. Sort hints at the close brotherly love too. George is proud.**

**YEAR 3 ****_(Fred Weasley's 5th Year)_**

_Troublemaker_

"We only get caught if we want to, besides, you're just mad we have to stop doing this" I paused to give her an unexpected kiss. She giggled, turned red and shook her head.

"No, I'm all for stopping that for the moment. Though, I am surprised how much we got in on the train" she said as I nodded. Even with the annoyance of Draco Malfoy we still got something in.

"I'll be back though, promise; I suggest not waiting up though" I told her with a wink as I kissed her again. She smiled sweetly, and kissed me back. Charity. My, well, _friend. _Or whatever. Something. We had something. A somethingship. I smiled to myself at the word. It was a good somethingship of course. No strings, no boundaries, she wasn't asking for any kind of commitment, she wasn't nosey about my whereabouts she didn't patronize me for being me.

My family liked her, or well, what they knew of her. Percy used to scold us for making out in the halls when we were supposed to be in class. Mum thought she was a decent girl, only a year younger; though she wasn't too fond of the sour looking expression Charity made when something didn't go her way. Thankfully that didn't happen often. Though the last time I got the sour look it was when I was supposed to invite her to the house. I wanted to, I did, I just, didn't do it.

"Freddie" George said nodding toward the entrance.

"See you soon" I told Charity as I gave her one last kiss and followed the boys out. "Another night, another adventure!" I told them happily.

"So, when are you two going to you know, get all personal and exclusive and have awkward dates?" Lee asked as we walked around the halls.

"Don't know, I mean, there's the potential, I like her, she's a good kisser. But, she knows I'm not exactly…planning for anything. I have big dreams men" I told them as Lee rolled his eyes.

"I think you should definitely go with it, she makes you happy, she's easy" he said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, she's _simple_" he corrected as I nudged him and then laughed.

"Hey, it's this one" Lee said as he pushed a door open. We followed him in, locking the door behind ourselves as we moved to the front of the room. Three boxes were sitting there. I smiled wildly, our 'decorations' were waiting and ready to be put up. I was more than confident Flitch would especially like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**

**Notes: Yes, this is another Fred chapter. Mostly because all Draco really does right now is sit around with his Slytherin friends and hate on everyone else. I'm sure you could use your imagination for that part. But he's coming up next when he gets to meet Tammie and Melinda! =)**

**YEAR 3 (Fred Weasley's 5th Year)**

_Hello_

George and I headed out, we needed one more box, maybe two, and we kept the extras in another room. "I think we have enough now" I told George as we left the room looking as if it hadn't been entered.

"Yeah, we're good, c'mon" he replied as we headed out. We had just started around another corner when I noticed figures a little further ahead of us. They looked to be girls. _Maybe they were lost?_ I thought to myself as we continued. "Watch out," George said as he swiftly passed the two students ahead of us.

"Coming through," I shouted but unfortunately bumped into one of them, knocking the box they were carrying to the floor. I stopped to look back, just to make sure I didn't knock her over. I smirked a bit as she kneeled down to put the things back inside the box. I couldn't help but make a witty comment; she looked too nervous and tense.

"You know, it would be a damn shame to loose points over silly things like not wearing these," I said as I grabbed one of her ties just as she tried to snatch it from me "Gryffindor eh?" I asked holding the tie out of her reach but giving her a devilish smile. She looked to be carrying an awful lot for a first year, I couldn't help but think as she cleared her throat. I felt myself ease off a little, I didn't want to scare her; she _was_ a Gryffindor.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked over at her friend who was putting the wand away. I looked too, but only a glance, something about this first girl caught my attention. Curiosity? Was her clumsiness cute? Why were we still standing here? I had things to finish, girls to make out with. Charity. Maybe. I shook my head as I focused back on the girl.

"Fred Weasley," I said, bringing conversation away from the building up tension around us. "Sorry for the rush, my brother and I—that's him, George were just off to find our best mate Lee Jordan and then heading to the kitchen for another snack and then off to bed" I explained. I could feel George giving me a weird look, why I felt it necessary to explain what I was doing was beyond me. She didn't even look interested, probably just wanted her tie her back.

"Nothing like a midnight snack," George teased for my sake as he pulled out his wand out and tapped it lazily on the cloak the other girl was in the process of folding. It sprang from her hands and folded itself, then laid neatly in the package.

"Thanks," she mumbled nervously as George handed the girls their packages.

"Anytime," we said in unison, and for a split second I thought I saw an accusing look on the one's girls face, as though she was calling me out for not helping. Granted, I didn't.

"Can I have that back?" she asked pointing to the tie. I smiled again, as I looked down at the tie, as if I didn't even know I had still had it.

"Not like I'm never going to see you again," I decided on replying hoping it didn't come out as "I want to see you again." Again, I felt George's thoughts on mine, though for the moment I felt like a disconnected twin.

"See ya around I suppose" George said to the girls as we started off again.

Once we finished our project and went back to the common room I noticed Charity was still awake. "Hey, you didn't have to wait up" I told her as I joined her on the couch, an odd visible space between us.

"It's not you, I could hear Hermione going on about that new girl who looked all flustered when she came in, you know, the Malfoy, so annoying" she said with a roll of the eyes as I felt my face pale.

"The what?" I asked trying my best not to let my voice raise several octaves.

"The Malfoy, Draco's relative, she's here, in Gryffindor, is that even possible?" she asked though I doubted she was really talking to me. "She's not even that pretty, don't know how they're related, she's black and all…oh! Maybe there was some scandalous affair!" she said as I felt my mind spin. _No, no, no…no. _I thought, suddenly the tie in my pocket like a small weight.

"Draco's sister?" I asked thinking back to our conversation with Draco on the train. Charity shrugged, let out a heavy sigh and moved closer, and then closer. I didn't realize she was kissing me until I wasn't kissing her back. "No more tonight Charity, I need some sleep" I told her not waiting for her to respond as I stood up and headed down the stairs. "Night" I called over my shoulder.

That night my thoughts were consumed about the Malfoy, _what the hell? How the hell? Gryffindor?_ I wondered wrapping the tie around my hand and then unwrapping it. Why was I still thinking about it? What was that feeling though? When I first made eye contact with her, why did I take her tie? Why did I feel so, content with her? What was with her? No, stop thinking. I had Charity, I firmly told myself as I turned on my side.

Even as I repeated it somehow the idea of being with Charity sounded less and less appealing. That Malfoy girl, she was pretty, she was new. She as a Gryffindor. She'd probably need help getting around. I knew these walls inside and out—literally—I couldn't see how helping her out would be an _awful _thing; one less Malfoy acting like a Malfoy. First start was getting sorted into Gryffindor. I thought as I turned once more. The rest might be a bit of a challenge, but hell, I was Fred Weasley. Challenges were part of my daily routine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: So happy to see my first comment! Keep 'em coming! **

**YEAR 3 ****_(Draco Malfoy)_**

_'Bout Time_

I had been listening to Tammie and Melinda for a few minutes now, they were talking about class schedules, one seemed less worried, I reckoned that one was my cousin. I couldn't see them but I knew if I kept where I was and slowly following them it might look a bit creepy. So with a heavy—slightly nervous sigh—I came from around the corner. "Lost already?" I said as I started toward them, just as they stopped. They turned around, and I gave them one of my best smug smiles as I stopped about a foot away from them.

"Can we help you?" the shorter of the two asked. I gave her an impressed smile, even if she didn't know it she had a Malfoy air to her. I started to say I applauded her rudeness, but I happen to glance over at her friend. The brunette one. Whatever I had been thinking fell out of my mind as soon as her blue eyes met mine. They were so bright and alert and blue.

"Surely you know who I am?" I said as I folded my arms over my chest. It wasn't my best line, but nothing else was coming to mind, the brunette's mere presence had been distracting.

"Draco Malfoy," she said in a slightly squeaky voice as her eyes got even bigger. I smiled at her, hoping it came off as a smug "good, you know me, leave me alone because I'm a Malfoy" smile rather than a "I really like how your voice squeaks and your cheeks turn red when you say my name" smile.

"Well, _Draco Malfoy_, do you need something?" Tammie asked, her voice still lined with rudeness. I smiled again; she was going to be the perfect cousin. I looked back at the brunette, she looked familiar, what was she again? Hennings?

"Us Malfoys don't need anything, I thought you already knew that Tammie," I said with a snort in her direction as she glared back at me. I liked how nicely we played off each other, maybe having a cousin wouldn't be so bad. "Then again, took you forever to get here, and well, they placed you in Gryffindor! Those idiots," I said as I held up one of her ties._ But no, seriously, how the hell did she end up in _Gryffindor_? _I wondered with a little snort.

"Though I suppose a Hennings in Ravenclaw makes up for it," I added glancing over at Hennings but she merely looked at me with curiosity and confusion and _obviously_ some sort of interest. "Hmph," I added as I tried desperately to pull my thoughts away from her. "See you in Potions Allen," I added as I took one last look at Hennings. She was quite pretty, short too, it was cute, and she looked cute. Again, I shook the thoughts away and shrugged. "Goodnight Hennings" I said as I started off.

"Wow," I heard Tammie say as I stopped to listen on staircase, just out of sight. "He's more of a pompous arrogant ass in person" she added, not even trying to lower her voice. I smiled, she was certainly bold, I thought to myself as I wrapped her tie around my hand.

"He also took your tie…" Hennings told her with a short laugh as Tammie fell silent for a second. Okay, so she wasn't the brightest Malfoy on the tree, but she was a Malfoy and she seemed, _cool. _So far.

"Oh c'mon!" she exclaimed, either throwing her box on the ground or stomping her foot. Again I smiled as I hurried up the steps and back toward my common room.

"Did you find them?" Pansy asked as I went back into the common room. Good Merlin, did she ever sleep? I asked myself as I took a deep breath in and walked over to her.

"Yeah, we can talk about it tomorrow," I said.

"Who's her friend though?" Pansy asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Tomorrow, goodnight" I said in a firm voice as I ignored her glare and headed to my room. "And Leave Tammie alone" I said giving Crabbe a warning glare. "And her friend too, we have no problems with the Ravenclaws." _Why did I say that? I didn't care about the Ravenclaws. _I reminded myself as tried to shake the image of Hennings out of my head as I headed downstairs.

As I laid in bed I went over today's events. A cousin. And she seemed cool. Pretty, she didn't have any of Malfoy genes. Though, when she squinted her eyes got a little angry. There was definitely potential to her as a Malfoy. I just had to keep her away from everyone in her house. Though, I wasn't sure how good isolation would be. Maybe I'd let her have one or two friends. Hennings would remain her friend for obvious reasons. I'd be her friend.

I'd befriend her and then tell her she was a Malfoy. I shuddered at the thought. Hopefully by then she'd be strong enough to hear it and not instantly start crying. Though if I was lucky she'd find out by morning. Everyone had a bad habit of running their mouths around here. Ron Weasley was in Gryffindor, she'd know in a heartbeat. She'd create her own isolation. Then I'll explain to her the cousin thing. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. I thought happily to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: This chapter will wrap up the first day; from on out it's kind of jumps around (but in order: Year 3, 4, 5, 6, 7). I know I didn't post a story 4 but I'll include enough information about what the general jest of it (or not, haven't decided yet). Anyway, let's continue to see how the girls changed the boys. =) So excited SiobhanPhelps convinced to do this! **

**YEAR 3 ****_(Fred Weasley's Year 5)_**

_She's Not a Malfoy, She's a Lady_

I said a quick hello to Oliver Wood who was posting notices about Quidditch tryouts as I headed out. I wanted to give Malfoy back her tie. I did not need her in my life. I had Charity and I wanted Charity. But more importantly I couldn't _have_ Malfoy. After much thinking I decided the challenge of getting a Malfoy would be pointless, especially if I had someone already It was for the best. I reminded myself as I stood at the entrance of the Great Hall and looked around.

Sitting there between Harry and Hermione was Malfoy—Tammie—she looked frazzled and confused but overjoyed. I titled my head as I continued watching her. A bit creepy? Maybe. My eyes spotted Charity and Lavender at the other end, I forgot they were friends, they were giving Tammie looks and making faces. _Screw you both. _I thought to myself as I suddenly realized I had been dating a bitch. Granted I knew she wasn't nice, but, I never paid attention. Then again, we spend most of our time making out. There was no reason to complain.

But now it was obvious as I watched her tease—from afar—some new poor helpless defenseless student…okay, maybe she wasn't _that _tragic. Still. The weird sensation washed over me as Tammie smiled at something Ron was saying. I liked her smile. Nice eyes too. Warm. _Uh-oh. _I thought to myself as I folded my arms and repositioned myself. _Not a Malfoy, not a Malfoy, not a Malfoy. _I kept repeating to myself but the words seemed to halt themselves as Tammie absently looked around the room, her gaze finally falling on me, our eyes meeting.

_Shit. _I thought trying to push the feeling away as I quickly pulled out her tie. She shifted her eye and saw it too. I smiled again. _You want your tie, come get it. _I said to myself as I twirled out of sight praying she'd follow.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard her say from somewhere behind me. "You have my tie" she added as I stopped and turned around. Malfoy or not, she was still made my brain freeze up, at least parts warning me she was indeed a Malfoy.

"What, this old thing?" I joked as I looked at her then her tie as I easily fell into character. "You're wearing one right now" I reminded her nodding at her as I took a step closer.

"Yeah, but it's my last one, Draco Malfoy took my other one" she said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Eh, don't worry about him, he's probably just mad you're not in Slytherin" I explained though she only looked at me questionably; nope, she didn't know she was a Malfoy. _Good_. I thought to myself, I still had a chance to corrupt her, Draco could suck it.

"Why would he care?" she asked, frowning a bit. I shrugged, I didn't like when she frowned, it made something in me feel sad. I shook my head,_ she's a Malfoy, Fred, stop it. _I heard the little voice in the back of my head say.

"Dunno, anyway, I keep this and find a way to make up for it" I asked as she raised an eyebrow, though not at all questionably; at least she knew I didn't make fair or logical deals.

"And what would I get?" she asked with a little smile. I smiled back, my brain sort of making a failed attempt to properly think.

"Do you like candy?" I asked with a little jumpstart. She snorted as she shook her head, taking a little step back and holding her hands up.

"Oh no, I'm not accepting any candy from you" she said knowingly. I applauded her for that, she wasn't scared of me but knew me well enough to not accept offers from me.

"Why I never!" I started trying to sound innocent but she only gave me a look that made me want to touch her all over again. _Damn, she's pretty_. I thought as I smiled. "Alright, fine, what do you want?" I asked, trying to sound serious. Even if she didn't want anything I didn't want her to leave, not yet anyway.

"Teach me how to play Quidditch" she said boldly, her body going a bit still as she tried to smile.

"So, you won't accept candy, but you want me to teach you how to play a death defying game hundreds of feet in the air on a broom?" I asked as I looked over her, she was small enough that she'd have more speed. She could be a potential asset on team. Chaser.

"I didn't really think through…but actually—"

"Too late! A deal is a deal; but, just so you don't go back on your word, I'm gonna need another tie" I said. She gave me a look, yes, this is a challenge I said giving her a smile. If you hand it over it means you like me too, my smile said.

"As collateral" she replied as she loosened her tie, slipped it off and handed it over. I nodded as I took it, pretending to examine the two I had. _Wait a second…._

"Alright, well, I should get going" I commented as I started off, though most unwillingly. "Oi, I keep forgetting we haven't actually been properly introduced" I said walking back over to her. Granted I already knew who she was, and she knew who I was but I needed a reason to touch her, to make sure everything in my head was still true when our hands touched. "I'm Fred Weasley" I said sticking out my hand as she nodded and took my hand. As soon as she squeezed I felt it. As I watched her blush I wondered if she felt anything too.

"I'm Tammie Allen" she said softly, her voice going a bit quiet, not doubt she was suddenly shy. I smiled again, Allen, not Malfoy, she wasn't a Malfoy, not to me, not yet, maybe not ever. I nodded in approval as we let go.

"Well, Tammie, I'll see you around" I said as I gave her a little bow to which she smiled at before I headed off trying hard not to look over my shoulder until I was a safe distance away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**Note: Alright, the chapters are getting a page longer now!**

**YEAR 3 _(Draco Malfoy)_**

_Good Intentions_

I watched Tammie stir the ingredients in her pot, it had been a good three weeks of classes and no one told her anything. She hadn't questioned anything, she wasn't particularly curious about anything. She was just happy. I continued watching her as she started humming, paying no mind to me. _How is she just so happy? _I wondered as I felt myself scrunching my nose at her.

"What?" she asked realizing what I was doing. I shook my head as she slowly went back to work but stopped humming. Again the thought ran through my head about how no one had told her. I thought once Pansy saw her she'd blurt it out. It was clear Tammie had some sort of idea on the houses, she had a strong dislike toward us Slytherins. Granted if Crabbe looked at any girl the way he looked at her I could see why she never approached us.

Ideally it would've been nice to hook her up with my friends, but they were morons, and they always made suggestive remarks after she walked away. I was on the verge of killing one of them. Pansy had been taking it well. When she first saw her I wholeheartedly thought she'd punch Tammie in the face. She was certainly pretty, and she had a nice laugh; Pansy seemed to be jealous of her eyes the most but I think once she remembered Tammie was my cousin she laid off.

Melinda on the other hand, in a way I feared for her safety. Granted she was in Ravenclaw and therefore _knew _better was slightly comforting. It was also comforting that she pretended my friends didn't exist. A little less comforting was the fact that she seemed to be around the Weasleys a lot. I saw her with one twin, Tammie with the other. I felt myself frowning at the thought, which quickly turned to disgust. "Are you okay…?" Tammie asked a little humorously as I tried to control my facial twitching.

"Fine, I had a repulsive thought" I told her as she nodded and went back to whatever she was doing. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to tell her; it didn't feel right to just blurt out in the middle of class or as she was walking down the hall. I had to have some, some feeling behind it. I still wondered how she'd react. Not with joy and glee like I once thought. Probably devastated. It would've been so much easier if she was Slytherin, I told myself as class finally ended.

I quickly left, though I knew Tammie had glanced over her should at me. She was doing well putting up with me. It was almost like she knew, at least knew something. She took my friendliest way too easily, too quickly. Did she doubt nothing? I wondered. Then again, she seemed weird around that Barrass guy. What did Dumbledore say about him? Oh right, he had been keeping an eye on them. Maybe they were neighbors and he never told her he was a wizard.

"Malfoy" I heard someone say from some distance away. It was one of twins, what were their names anyway? "I'm George" George said as I frowned at him, _I don't care_.

"Fine" I replied not sure why he was still standing there.

"Tammie, she's your cousin, yes?" he asked as I tilted my head. "Fred mentioned something about it last week. So, she's your cousin?" he asked again.

"So what if she is?" I decided on saying.

"I don't mean any trouble—for once—I just wanted to know. Fred met her and I just want to make sure he knows what kind of girl he's looking at" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "They've been hanging out," he said, his voice a little bitter. "It's fine he's making friends, just, not with her, not with a Malfoy, she'll destroy him" he said as I felt a little victory. As least us Malfoys had a reputation.

"Then tell him stop" I said instead.

"Tell her to back off" George snapped back.

"I can't tell her anything" I said with a shrug.

"She's your cousin, you can at least say that Malfoy crap you're always saying about Weasleys" he suggested. Even if I _could _I had a feeling Tammie would not like it and would probably slap me. And I'd probably let her. I shuddered at the thought, she could not make me into a human.

"She doesn't know she's my cousin" I told George as he furrowed his eyebrows and then wrinkled his nose. "I haven't told her, have you?" I asked but he shook his head.

"I can if you want" George said, something in his voice a little too excited.

"What do you really have against Tammie?" I asked him realizing it had to be more than her being a Malfoy, especially if she didn't know it.

"Fred is my brother, I won't let him get hurt by a Malfoy" he said in a firm voice. I wanted to protest, the way he said it, the way he declared Tammie a Malfoy bothered me. She was, but, it seemed like she was doing better without knowing. I winched a little, suddenly the thought of Tammie being a Malfoy sounded much less appealing. Not that I gave a crap about her friends or Fred but, would she still continue to be _happy _knowing the truth? I asked myself as I looked back at George.

"I'll do what I can but she's kinda stubborn" I said as George raised an eyebrow at me. "Just keep your brother away from my cousin" I added feeling my face turn red as I turned around and walked off. _Great. Stupid cousin. _I thought as I angrily marched down the hall. My parents said to take care of her, not to get attached. That was still possible right? To not actually like someone but care about their well-being. That's how I felt about Melinda.

I frowned trying to recall the last time I saw her. Yesterday, well, last night, she was eating dinner and I thought she was glancing over at me. It looked like she was. Maybe that was because I wanted her to. No, I didn't _want _her to. Why would I care, I was a Malfoy, I didn't care. I thought as I straightened my shoulders back and continued down the hall. A Malfoy. I reminded myself.

I stopped as I neared a few girls, thinking one of them was Tammie or Melinda but when it was obvious none of the were I started to walk pass but as luck would have it, I heard one of them say her name. "…she's not even that pretty. Hey, don't even worry, Fred will have his fun and come back to you, just like he always does" I took a few steps back to hide behind the wall.

"I know, I just, with a _Malfoy_?" the girl asked. I squinted at her, that girl from the train, the one making out with Fred. Sour faced girl. I figured the two were seeing each other, I just didn't know they stopped because of Tammie. But, from the tone of their conversation it wasn't something new. In fact it made me a little annoyed and angry Fred would do whatever and go back to sour patch. He'd hurt Tammie. What the hell was George was worried about then? I drew my attention back realizing the girls were still talking.

"She's not even that smart, you should see her in class, she totally spaces out all the time," one of the other girls said. So at least I knew one of them was in class with Tammie. "I bet Melinda helps her all the time" she added.

"What is up with Melinda and George anyway? I thought he was dating that Savannah bitch" sour face girl said looking around at her friends.

"They broke up back in January" Third year replied.

"Tammie probably isn't even Draco's cousin, you should see the way he looks at her in class, and she's way to calm to not have anything going on with him." I frowned, I knew that voice, that was the first one who had been talking but I knew her. Why did I know her?

"Okay, come on, ladies' room and then back to class, we'll get our men back eventually, we'll update again after dinner" familiar girl said as the other two nodded in agreement, turned and walked off. I was almost too late to catch but it nearly struck me dumb when I realized Pansy was the girl. _Why didn't I see this coming? _I thought to myself as I shook my head. No matter, my next goal was telling Tammie she was Malfoy; Fred had been with someone like Charity and he wasn't planning on stopping, I did not need Tammie to get hurt. I also needed her to know strictly to clear the air. If those were the rumors the girls were spreading I could see why Melinda didn't approach me. Still, I thought disgust me. It was better off when my friends thought she was my sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own except my own characters.**

**Note: How's it looking everyone? Last chapter for the time being. Loved your last two comments SiobhanPhelps! Make sure to carefully read this chapter. ;)**

**YEAR 3 _(Fred Weasley's Year 5)_**

_*Smiley Face*_

I ducked behind a statue, waiting for Charity to walk pass. Sure it was a little immature to just avoid her, but, when I attempted telling her we should stop whatever we had going she didn't seem to understand. Actually, she sort of laughed in my face and commented that everyone wanted us to be together. I assumed the only everyone she meant was Lavender, but as it turned out George seemed to smile more and nudge me when I was around Charity.

Personally I thought he'd see it my way, he knew Charity wasn't the most likable Gryffindor, he knew she was overzealous and potentially dangerous. And she was a little obsessive—bordering on stalker—the more I tried to avoid her. It didn't help that George always seemed to mention where I was. Oddly enough though he didn't tell Charity when I hung out with Tammie. I suppose he was just pretending that wasn't happening. Hopefully he'd grow to be happy.

I was happy, one month and eight days after meeting her it seemed to be become the unspoken rule we would purposely seek each other out. It was like a game of hide of seek neither of us knew we were playing. The more I got to know her, the more I watched her, talked with her, laughed with her the less the desire I had to even mention her being a Malfoy. I think that's what George was waiting on, she'd walk away at the potential of a Weasley and Malfoy. I gritted my teeth, _like a Hennings and a Weasley had a chance? _I thought bitterly. No, I didn't mean that, it was nice to see George happy, kind of happy. He had less short lived relationships than I did. But least the girls were all moderately nice.

"Look at this, a Weasley hiding…never thought I'd see the day." I turned at the cheerful, outspoken voice behind me.

"Pope" I said with a low bow as she curtsied at me. "I was just thinking about you in my head" I added as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"It's sweet and all but c'mon, you know we don't flow like that" she replied as I rolled my eyes. Pope, or as she was properly known, Savannah, was one of George's past girlfriends. She had a great personally, she got into trouble with us, got detention with us, even attempted to beat a Slytherin for George once. The two only split up because she was a seventh year and she didn't do the long distance relationship thing—plus she wanted to move to Rome.

"I was going through George's exs in my head" I explained.

"Am I the only Hufflepuff?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do you dare think there were anymore?" I countered as she squinted at me but laughed instead.

"So, you're with the Lions, tell me, who is this Malfoy chick I keep hearing rumors about?" she asked as we went further down the hall and slide down, our feet just touching like they always did when we had our talks. Savannah was pretty, waist length straight jet black hair held back with a yellow headband. No matter what she wore in her hair it was always yellow. Always. I had come to admire that most about her. She respected her house, may not have always followed the rules or been supportive, but she respected them.

"Tammie Allen, she's in Gryffindor, third year, Draco's cousin, got here a month ago" I told her as I leaned my head against the wall.

"Oh c'mon Freddie, those are facts. I could've asked anyone that" she said as she titled her head to look at me. I gave her a little smile back, she always wore cheery red lips and her fingers nails were nearly stubs from biting. She wasn't tall, but, pretty average. Average in every way really, but the way she bounced around, the way she interacted with people, that made her stand out so much. But above all, she was sweet. I would give her that.

"Her's name Tammie Allen—"

"Stop saying her name" Savannah interrupted but then paused to squint her eyes at me and then grinned. "Nevermind, go on" she said as I felt my ears redden a bit as I cleared my throat.

"Tammie—Draco's cousin, she's funny, a little absent-minded but in the good way. I make her laugh, She hasn't asked me for her ties back" I paused at Savannah's expression. "Long story, anyway, she has these eyes…her eyes," I paused again to smile, I did like Tammie's eyes. "When she gets happy or excited they light up. She's easily surprised. She likes to laugh, sometimes I'll make a joke and I know she's not listening but she'll smile anyway" I explained.

"Is she is easy?" Savannah asked as I looked at her in slight horror. "George said Charity was easy, you were easy, it was easy and she wasn't a Malfoy" she elaborated making hand gestures.

"Charity is a bitch" I said flatly.

"About time someone said it" she said pretending it was a joke. "I mean, she was a great kisser or whatever, but, she's not a nice person" she added.

"George doesn't think Tammie is" I replied.

"She's probably not, but," she held up a hand. "But, the way George talks about her, I can see whatever you feel about her she feels about you. George doesn't get protective and half-cocked for no reason" she said.

"I don't think you've ever said a bad thing about my brother before" I said with a little smirk.

"I never had a reason. He's being mean to someone you like based on a name. I mean, with any luck she could turn Draco around. He likes her best friend after all" she said but seemed to make a face when I looked at her with surprise. "Heard it through the grapevines" she added with a wave of her hand.

"You said you think she's a bad person" I reminded her.

"Any girl that changes dear ol' Fred Weasley is a bad person" she teased with a wink. "I wanna met her" she declared as she slapped her hands on her thighs. "I want to meet the girl who 'Makes Fred Weasley Smile'" she said spreading her hands in the air as if it were some title.

"I always smile" I reminded her but she was already shaking her head.

"You grin, you smirk, you smile mischievously, you give broad and wide suspicious smiles, but you don't _smile _Fred" she said as she tiled her head again. "You smile when you say Tammie's name" she said as I felt myself smile at hearing it. "George has smiled a few times in his life; I think a part of him thinks you smile with Charity. But really he sees you smile with Tammie—a Malfoy—he doesn't like that, it means you can get hurt, he doesn't want that" she said. I stared at her feet as I thought about it. "It's not so bad, getting hurt" she said quietly.

"George hurt you?" I asked but when she didn't respond I had to look up. She was half smiling as if remembering something a very long time ago.

"I hurt him," she said with an off laugh as she held out her hands. "Help me up Weasley" she said, her tone and body language completely changing. I quickly got to my feet and pulled her up, pulling her into a hug as I did. "Love ya Weasley" she said as I tightened my grip. Savannah was the best friend I wish I had. But because of our schedules and her past with George we never saw each other, just had long drawn out talks like this every blue moon.

"You too" I said as we finally pulled apart.

"Now, go on, go get hurt, it feels good" she said as I smirked.

"Kinky" I said with a wiggle of the eyebrows as she winked. "Pope, thank you, I mean it, and I'm glad you got to know George, it was time beside me and Lee did" I said as we started into opposite direction.

"Yeah, got to know him inside and out" she teased. I paused and turned around but she was still walking.

"Joking, right?" I called as she turned around to walk backwards.

"No one accused the Hufflepuffs of being purely innocent" she said with a shrug as she turned around and skipped off. I stared after her. _No, she was joking. I would know otherwise. Right? _I thought as I turned around and started off, my thought still on what Savannah said, though not just the end, but the whole thing. The more I thought, the more I smiled. I smiled. Huh, go figure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: So glad you loved the last chapter SiobanPhelps. Spoiler: She doesn't die! lol. Here's another chapter to those reading or those just getting into. Thanks for the continued support toward all/any of my stories. =)**

**YEAR 3 (Draco Malfoy)**

_We Are Family_

"I'm glad things are good with us again Draco" Pansy said as she went to reach for my hand but I made it look like I had a stretch on my chin.

"I still don't think we should push for anything, besides, doesn't Fletcher like you or something?" I asked, pulling out the first name I could think of. Tammie had warned me about Pansy, not to lead her around, it was cruel to women in general but Pansy would especially would have an uproar about it.

"So, are you really telling her today?" Pansy asked, either ignoring my question—compliment really—or actually asking because she was curious.

"Yes" I said simply. I wrote home the third day of classes, asking why Tammie had no books, clothes, permission slip to Hogsmade—and then when I found out she was trying out for Quidditch—no broom. Mum was the one to send the stuff, she attached some little note, she was excited I was taking my duty as cousin well. Though some little part of me was starting to see as just something I should do and not as a duty. She was starting grow on me. All because of her stupid humming in class. It didn't help that she knew Melinda. It was impossible to gauge what she thought of me.

It felt weird when I attempted to talk to her, I usually succeeded if I asked Tammie to do it. By succeed I meant it didn't sound like I was an insensitive dick. Still, Melinda no idea I thought she was cute, that I liked how she smiled, that I mostly went to the library to watch her study, that I secretly liked when she glared at Andrew when he stated an impressive "fact" about muggles. I could only hope telling Tammie I was her cousin would help.

"I'll see you later Pansy, wait in Three Broomsticks or something" I told her as we handed over our permission slips and headed through to Hogsmade. She nodded and wondered off. I glanced around, wondering where the girls would be. Did they get my note? Would they be able to understand it? Would they even _want _to come? I mean, it wasn't like I gave them a reason. Yes I attempted to be nicer to Tammie in class but sometimes I wanted to shake her, she more often than not had bad judgment. I was supposed to be taking George's words to heart too, but, I hadn't really talked to her about it. I figured it might've sounded strange and uncalled for if I bluntly told her I said to stay away from Fred. She probably had the wrong idea already, no thanks to Pansy, Lavender and Sour Face—who apparently went by Charity.

I guess I kind of assumed Tammie would stop whatever she had going with Fred, Oliver seemed to take an interest in her. He wasn't an awful person, minded his own business, Quidditch Captain, sane. He'd be good for Tammie. Granted I had a little problem with him being a seventh year but he knew I was Tammie's cousin, he knew I'd kill him if he hurt her. I wondered if Melinda would agree with me, would get her friend to stop things with the Weasleys. Yes, she was flirting with the other one, but she knew her friend better than any of us, if George first mentioned it Melinda probably already supported it.

I paused at the sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione. I opened my mouth to make a comment but nothing came out. _Huh, must be nerves. _I told myself as I adjusted myself but decided against saying anything further. I continued looking, hoping to maybe see Tammie and Melinda walking but they weren't in sight. What was taking them so long? I wondered as I started to walk again.

"Oi!" some girl said as I bumped shoulders with her.

"Watch it" I mumbled back as we spun around to look at each other. She glared at me and pushed her thick yellow headband back in place. "What?" I sneered at her as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just thinking" she replied with a shrug. "How can a girl like Tammie be related to someone like _you_?" she asked as I scrunched my nose.

"Who are you?" I asked, not meaning for it to come out as an actual question.

"Hmph" she said as she tossed some of long jet black hair over her shoulder. "You wish you knew." And that was it. She walked off. Again, I opened my mouth to call after her, to say something hurtful but my mind seemed to take too long to dig for anything and she kept walking further and further away.

"Damn it Tammie…" I said as I gritted my teeth. I had no feelings or compassion, I was Draco fucking Malfoy. People feared me. Yet, twice, _twice _I had failed at upholding my reputation, because of Tammie. Well, as soon as I told her we were cousins her mood would instantly change and she'd fall in line and everything would go back to how it's supposed to. Maybe—with any luck—she'd stop being friends with Melinda and I could clear all the ridiculous thoughts that had been building. Yes, that's all I had to do. I thought as I entered Hog's Head, I just had to crush Tammie's spirit. _Good god I'm an asshole_…I thought as I spotted Melinda and Tammie. I started to walk over, but quickly grabbed some drinks, knowing them they didn't have any money. The bartender took my money and went over them.

"You girls want anything?" she asked as I stood behind them, though they didn't seem to even notice.

"Um, well, we have no money, so, er, no thanks…" Tammie replied as the bartender shrugged and walked off. "No money, no clothes, no books…" she said with a tired laugh as Melinda sighed and shook her head.

"Hmph, might as well call you a Weasley then." Tammie was the first to turn around, thought she didn't look like she was going to instantly say anything so I moved over to her and sat down. "But that would be an insult since you're a Malfoy" I added with a simple nod in Tammie's direction.

There wasn't exactly, shock when she stared back at me. Disbelief and annoyance and _fear _but not exactly what I thought. Some part of me was a little, disheartened. Malfoys had such a bad name to her mind that she wasn't even close to looking welcoming at the idea of her herself being a Malfoy. Did this mean no humming? I wondered as I twitched a little.

"I'm sorry, but what did you call me?" she asked swinging around to get a better look at me as I raised an eyebrow at her as she just missed knocking her drink off the table.

"A Malfoy," I replied simply as she stared at me blankly.

"My last name is Allen…" she said glancing at Melinda who nodded but she too seemed a little more shocked. She was probably wondering how. "And I thought, we thought—" she cut herself off to shake her head, the not accepting clear on her face. "I'm a Malfoy? Are you sure?"

"Yes" I said as I rolled my eyes, mainly for effect and because I knew it annoyed her. Something about annoying her made me smile.

"But I'm _black_" she stuttered out as I held back a snort. _Did that really matter? _I wondered but explained.

"So, we're half cousins or whatever?" she asked when I finished. I nodded and launched to how she came to be at Hogwarts, that explanation a little quicker than the first, though she didn't seem any better at wanting to her hear. We continued talking, I mentioned Hennings and then sat in silent for a moment.

"So she's basically your cousin?" Melinda asked after what seemed like an hour. Slowly I nodded, we had to get pass that. "So, you don't have a crush on her?" Melinda asked really slowly, her face turning bright red. I felt myself go rigid. I knew there were rumors, I just didn't know how far the rumor had gotten. Clearly it reached to a distance that made me feel sick.

"No" I said hoarsely as I blinked away the thought.

"I told you" Tammie hissed with a similar disgust as she glared at Melinda who was still red with embarrassment.

"Why would you think that, either of you?" I asked.

"I didn't, granted I thought it was a little weird that you were so nice to me, I mean, you're never nice to people" she said as I snorted, suddenly the reminder didn't make me smile or happy.

"Yeah, but you're my cousin, I have to be nice to you" I explained.

"Technically you don't" she protested. I grunted with annoyance, _why the hell was she so stubborn?_ I wondered. "So, if you gave me a broom, why did you give one to Melinda?" she asked.

"I thought it would be nice, and I didn't want to hear you complain about her not having a good broom and you having one, fair treatment or whatever" I said feeling my own cheeks heat a little. _Please don't see through me_. I begged as Tammie seemed to roll her eyes as Melinda said something I couldn't hear.

"Well, thanks" Tammie said trying to give me a smile. "Last question—"

"I swear if you ask me if I'm your cousin one more time…" I asked feeling my annoyance with the question rising.

"No, no, I was going to ask, what were you doing outside the Ravenclaw common room that night?" she asked instead as I felt my face red. I didn't think she'd remember, it wasn't my finest moment.

We continued talking, Tammie's expression changing every five seconds, thinking of the big picture, probably thinking about telling Fred. I rolled my eyes at the thought, she'd eventually push him away. And she looked okay, she didn't look like she was going to kill me, she didn't run off crying. She honestly looked like she could take it. That part made me happy.

"And you have money in the bank" I started as I put a few galleons on the table. "Both of you do. Hennings, yours comes from the family trust. I'm sure your mother knows about it. Tammie, mum's been putting money in your account, so if you need anything before the holidays just send her your key" I explained as she nodded, she was doing well, both of them were, I had to give her some credit.

"And you think the rest of the school knows?" she asked in a whisper.

"_Think?"_ I asked more sarcastic than I had meant to but she only rolled her eyes. It was hard to suppress a grin.

"Oh!" Melinda said slapping her hand to her forehead "That's why the twins got all quiet in the library!" she exclaimed.

"And why Fred said Draco must have been upset that I'm in Gryffindor…" Tammie added as Melinda nodded.

"I _am_ upset, the entire family is" I replied though for the moment I didn't care what house she was in, she was my cousin.

We continued talking a little more but once the shock seemed to die we slowly wrapped up the conversation. I stuffed my hands in my pocket, just remembering I had the money bag. "Oh, here, I'm supposed to give you this, so you can shop if you like" I said handing it over as she looked over it, examining the gallons instead, her face full of shock again.

"Draco, this is too much" she hissed trying to give it back but I pulled out another one, this one I had filled myself, and handed it over to Melinda.

"Here" I said as I handed it over. "Hogsmade is a treat, it would be stupid not to spend money" he said simply as he got off his stool. "I'll see you in class" I said as I stood up. Without waiting for either to respond I walked out.

I sucked in the fresh air, my lungs filling with a new kind of excitement. She was my cousin and she didn't slap me, or punch me, or start crying. She was my cousin, she accepted me. Far from accepting herself as a Malfoy but she didn't appear to hate me. That was something; that was a start. She had family now, she knew that, that had to bring her some comfort. Melinda didn't seem too afraid either. I winched at the thought, afraid. Such a foreign word. I didn't want her afraid. Especially not of me. Malfoys were good, Tammie was good and she was Melinda's best friend. Maybe Tammie could help me _win _her over. Not exactly what I came to do, but, I had to have someone. I thought as I neared Pansy and the others. There had to more to friends than _these _guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own except my own characters.**

**Note: How's it looking everyone? Thanks for continuing to read! Be sure to leave a review. Loved your last comment SiobhanPhelps!**

**YEAR 3 ****_(Fred Weasley's Year 5)_**

_Not Accepting, Not Believing, Not Liking_

I leaned back comfortably in the chair, another successful day with minimum effort. Granted I went to class, that counted for something. Tammie would happy about that. I thought as George walked in. We still weren't on best speaking terms, he was mad that even after I found out who Tammie was, after Tammie found out who she was I still continued the relationship. I still wanted her. At first I wondered why he was so supportive and helpful when I asked her out but apparently it was just because Melinda was so happy and he didn't want to take the chance of raining on her parade. He also assumed when Tammie found out who she found she was she'd come back and dump me.

I rolled my eyes, why did everyone assume the worst from her. I thought though I know I sounded a bit of a hypocrite. I know a part of me somewhere knew she could act like a Malfoy or be influenced by them. She might change her mind. She might decide she could do better. But mostly, for the moment I was afraid of her finding out about Charity. I also still had to officially call things off with Charity. Though the more I reminded myself or mentioned it to George the deeper to heart he seemed to take it. "So, in terms of Charity, I know we thought she was good, but, I dunno, it's not there" I explained to him as he sat down.

"You like her, I don't see what you're expecting to be there, that's all that's supposed to be there; you're interest in her and she's interested in you" George said with a shrug as if there were really no more than that.

"I know you think that, but…George, when I'm with Tammie there's so much more, it's not just about making out," I told him but he snorted.

"She's a Malfoy, does the rest matter?" he asked with annoyance.

"Yes it does. George, when I see her, I smile" I said simply as he made a face when he looked at me.

"You always smile" he said but I shook my head.

"I don't _smile. _Not like I do when I'm with her" I told him as he rolled his eyes. "Savannah's the one who noticed" I told him, though I knew it was a bit of a sore topic to bring her up, especially in this context.

"Whatever is in your system for her, get it out, do want you gotta do—"

"Stop it, she's not that kind of girl" I told him, a little hurt he thought that.

"But you are close to that type of guy. If you're going to get 'serious' with someone go for someone you already know, not for Malfoy's cousin. Fred, she's his cousin, she's a Malfoy" he said as I shook my head.

"Who not once has done anything Malfoy related" I reminded him.

"Yes, because flirting with Oliver for the last two weeks is nothing" he said waving his hand. "It's been several weeks since she's been told she's a Malfoy, how long do you really think it's going to take her before she realizes 'she deserves better?'" he asked, his voice still angry.

"George, I get it, I know, and trust me, I'm terrified of knowing—"

"Terrified?" he asked as he narrowed his eyebrows at me. "Fred, how invested are you in this girl?" he asked a little stunned when I didn't reply. "Don't, don't you dare fall for her. She's not the right person for you. She goes on with Oliver knowing how it annoys you, she complains about that Burnner woman all the time which I know annoys you, and she's Draco's cousin. Don't think it's going to work, you're only going to get yourself hurt."

"You went for Savannah, you were out of her reach, she was too good for you but you still went for her—"

"And I got hurt! I don't want that for you, that's painful shit Fred, I'll do whatever I can to protect you from that" he said. I sighed, I knew he meant well but I also knew how I felt about Tammie. I knew what I was slowly feeling and as much as I wanted to push it away I liked it. It was like a warm glow.

"I was happy when you were with Savannah, I was sad when you guys broke up, but, you were happy at one point and I was there. You were really sad at one point and I was there. I don't feel like I let you down by stopping you from loving Savannah, I didn't let you down because I was there through every step, I was there to help you in any way I could. I just need you to be there for me. I need you to support me through this George" I said. We fell silent as we looked at each other, I was holding my breath, praying for him to understand.

"I supported you with Charity," he said as he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, but, I don't trust Tammie…" he said getting up.

"You're going on with her best friend!" I shouted at him.

"They're nothing alike and you know that" he said. And it was true, I did know that, still, it wasn't a reason for him to be mean. "Have you told Charity yet?" he asked as I shook my head. "Well, you're in luck I guess" he said nodding toward the stairs. I followed his gaze, Charity hoping down the last few stairs. "I'll see you later" George said as he walked out of the room.

"Freddie!" Charity said flinging her arms around my neck.

"Hey" I said trying to sound cheerful. "Um, Charity, we need to talk" I said as I unlatched her arms. She looked at me with question but sat down anyway. "You know we're not dating, right?" I started, slowly, very slowly. She looked at me and blinked a few times. "You know I have a girlfriend" I said as she snorted.

"Oh, right, that_ girlfriend_" she with a roll of the eyes. "Draco's cousin, you know, they're just alike, she's so snotty for like no reason and she's so stuck up. I wouldn't doubt if she was using you" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest as I shook my head.

"She's not using me, and she's not snotty or stuck up. Her and Draco are nothing alike" I told her but she only snorted.

"You want her, fine," Charity said though her tone didn't make me feel any better. "I know it happens sometimes, you go for other girls, I'm fine with that, you always come back to me. I know you care about me the most" she said confidently.

"You've been a good friend—"

"_Friend_? You know we're so much more than that at this point Fred" she said her expression going a little sour as I repositioned myself.

"We had our fun" I said for lack of explaining myself to her. "It was good fun, good simple fun. I liked it, I did, but, Tammie…" I trailed off as I felt myself smile, Charity snorting again, but her eyes really told me how angry she was.

"So you don't want me to wait for you this time?" she asked.

"There is nothing to wait for" I replied.

"She's a Malfoy, she'll hurt you in every way possible. If I wait, I can be your shoulder to cry on and more" she said as I half rolled my eyes. _You'll be a rebound and then I'll go back to Tammie. _I told myself in my head.

"I have a whole family and friends" I told her trying to be gentle.

"None of them make you feel like I do" she said trying to sound suggestive.

"You don't make me feel that way anymore" I said.

"Let me guess, Tammie does?" she asked, her voice lined with anger.

"So, is she _really _your girlfriend, officially or just your play thing?" she asked as I felt a wave of anger run through me. I knew I wasn't the most sincere guy in the past, nor was I with Charity, but that didn't mean Tammie was some chick that I wanted to use and toss to the side.

"She's my girlfriend, officially. Has been for several weeks" I said as Charity let out a dark laugh and shook her head.

"I thought we were supposed to be something?" she asked.

"We were, but then Tammie came and..." I shrugged. "She's different" I explained, which I knew explained nothing but it was the only thing I could honestly think of saying to her.

"After all this time you're giving up on us" she said shaking her head again.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Charity. There is nothing serious between us. Did I want there to be at one point? Yes, but, I want more; yeah she's Draco's cousin but like I told George, that doesn't matter" I explained.

"Well, if George is warning you than you should probably take it to mind" she countered but I ignored her.

"I should go" I added thinking Tammie was probably wandering around looking for me. Charity didn't reply but it wasn't like I expected her to. At the same time I was sort of worried about Tammie's well-being. I knew Charity wasn't particular dangerous but she wasn't nice and she had a bad judge of character; if she didn't take Tammie out I wouldn't doubt if she found someone who would. Not that I wanted to expect that from her. "Charity…" I said as I reached the entrance. She quickly turned around, probably thinking—hoping—I would say I was just joking or something. But I couldn't, I needed to create a far enough gap between us so it would take time to recover.

"Yeah" she said when I didn't instantly reply. She looked too excited, to hopeful, to…not my type.

"_We,_" I paused to point at her and then myself. "We never happened, Tammie is never to know about this" I said, my reasoning more than one. I was surprised she didn't run over and slap me clear across the face. That was the most hurtful I had ever been toward a girl. Much less on purpose. I wanted to say I was a terrible person but I didn't feel like it, the benefit from protecting Tammie against Charity seemed to out weight the risk of the potential gossip.

"So you're ashamed of me?" she asked though not at all with tearful eyes or mean voice, or even a sad voice. "Gotta wonder Freddie…how long before the Malfoy is saying that about you." With that she was gone, back upstairs, stomping all the way. I shook my head, trying not to let her words even touch my mind.

I headed out of the room, and down toward the Great Hall, Tammie and everyone were probably already there. Draco would be there too. Probably staring between Melinda and Tammie. It surprised me how good of a cousin he was turning out to be. How he actually seemed to care, the little things he wasn't doing that he probably wasn't even aware of. The other day a Hufflepuff first year dropped their books and while his friends laughed and pointed he simply walked past, as if the kid didn't exist. Granted it wasn't exactly, nice, but it was better than what he usually did. In a way it was kind of funny, he didn't know he was doing it, he didn't know Tammie had gotten under his skin.

She gotten under mine, no doubt, but also George's. And Oliver. Which I still had yet to figure out how to put an end to. I thought as I entered the Great Hall, spotting Tammie instantly. I gave a little poke in the side as I sat down and she jumped and reached over to smack my arm. "Hi" I said feeling a goofy smile creep on my face as she grinned at me. I wrapped her hand in my mine and scanned the room, spotting Savannah over at the Hufflepuff table. It was rare when she came but she must have been desperate to find how Tammie and I looked together. It took her a second but she caught my eye, smirked and then looked at Tammie as she smirked again.

"She's cute!" she mouthed as I felt my ears reddened. She held up both her hands, signaling a ten and then winked.

"I know" I mouthed back as she laughed.

"Good to see you smile" she mouthed as she gave me a thumbs up. I didn't respond, I didn't need to. It was nice to see someone else happy for me. I thought as I looked back at Tammie who seemed completely engrossed in listening to Ron's story, thought she kept rolling her eyes and smirking at Ron's every word. He must have been going on about something either not true or in reality was mildly unimpressive.

Lee nudged my arm and I quickly joined in conversation with him as Tammie continued her conversation with her friends. Still, the whole I noticed we continued holding hands. During the meal—when we stopped holding hands—she seemed to move closer and make an effort to converse with Lee and George though only Lee seemed willing to talk happily talk to her. I didn't care what Charity said or George or if I got hurt by her, she tried and that was all I asked for, all I wanted. She was all I wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my personal characters.**

**Note: Sorry if this chapter sounds confusing. We are now a few weeks after the point where Draco told Tammie they were cousins. The first Quidditch game is over and Draco basically is still unaware that Tammie and Fred are a couple. SiobanPhelps: as always thank you for your comments! I live for them. lol. The story survives because of them =-P**

**_YEAR 3 _****_(Draco Malfoy)_**

Halfway through Defense Against the Dark Arts I let my mind wander off. What the hell was so special about George Weasley? I wondered, like seriously, how did he get someone like Melinda? Better yet, how did Fred Weasley get my cousin? Not that he actually had her yet. Still, she could do better. Then again, I wasn't making that extra effort to make her see she should do better. I shook my head in annoyance we were finally dismissed. Quidditch practice. Finally. It was about time I had something to get my mind off Melinda and Tammie.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, quickly headed to the Slytherin common room, changed and headed outside. On my way I passed Professor Burnner. She seemed, attractive for a professor. Hot really, I wondered what Tammie's row was with her. I hadn't had any personal interaction with her but based on what Tammie had been saying the lady was bad news. It did seem weird though that as an intern or whatever she was that she got a lot of teaching time. Where was the actual professor? Was he that lazy? I wondered as headed outside. When did I last see him? I wondered thinking back. He was at the game, right? Yeah, he was really worried about Tammie, granted she was idiot for trying moves she shouldn't have. Competitive; that was her flaw in the sky. She was overly competitive and too focused that she forgot the rest of her surroundings. Yes it played out in her favor, but still. I shook away the annoyance, there was no reason for her to get hurt.

It had been a few weeks since the first Quidditch game, I was still hopeful that Gryffindor would've won, it would've meant I could clubber them during our first match. Instead we were lined up to play Ravenclaw. Normally we'd see this to our advantage, whenever Ravenclaw played twice in two weeks they didn't change strategies. Well whatever, it wasn't my strategy, I was done making strategies. I was done helping. No one ever listened anyway. It was simple really, I thought to myself thinking back; I made a big deal about going to the library with Pansy and Fletcher (our Slytherin captain) and then made a big stink about the Beaters on the Ravenclaw team being too rough and Tammie being too new. I knew the twins were in there; at least one of them cared about her. I could see that much. It was both annoying and sickening, how dare he have a crush on my cousin.

"Draco, c'mon" Pansy said as I realized I had stopped in the middle of the field. "You alright?" Pansy asked as she made a move for my hand but I switched the bag I was holding to my other hand.

"I'm fine," I said, feeling slightly irritated. I knew she meant well, or couldn't get over the crush, but for whatever reason she was starting to become real bothersome. Even more since Tammie and Melinda showed up. I laughed at the thought; she probably still thought I liked Tammie. Even after I dropped the bomb that she was my cousin. "Pansy, you remember Tammie is my cousin, right?" I asked as I watched her tense, the laughter building in my stomach.

"Of course I know that, everyone does Draco and after the whole Hogsmade thing, it's obvious that others were just waiting to hear that news" she said in such a forced tone I had to look at her. She looked a little more than annoyed, was she implying, again, that had Tammie not been my cousin I would've gone for her? Did she not remember Tammie was a Gryffindor and I was obviously and most certainly allergic to all of them? Knowing Pansy though, her jealousy took control and she forgot everything I told her. I shrugged, deciding to play with her mind a little. "Melinda isn't though, she's smart too, for a Hennings" I said casually as we headed outside, for our last practice before the game.

"Well, the Hennings family are supposed to be smart, you know that, I've told you a thousand times Draco" she said sourly but I just smiled.

"I know, I'm just playing, relax, yeah?" I said before giving her my sweetest smile. "She's too stuck up for me anyway, I doubt she's noticed anything outside a book" I said as I moved closer to Pansy, watching her cheeks turn pink.

"I heard Andrew was supposed to ask her on a date or something, but every time he thought she was alone she was with one of the red-headed twins. So pathetic, right? She thinks she can get two guys" Pansy said in an annoyed tone as she let out a annoyed sigh before shaking her head and smiling back at me.

"Yeah, pathetic" I said, trying to ignore my own jealousy. "Fletcher is ready" I said nodding at our captain who was motioning us over.

"Bout time you two showed up" Fletcher said as he smiled in approval our entwined hands. I would've pulled away, but I knew it would bother her more if I went through all this and then ignored her later; it would serve her right, calling Hennings pathetic.

Normally I would've been listening, but something that Pansy said made my mind wander off so often I stopped listening all together. Melinda was getting attention from a Weasley and Andrew? Why would she even accept that? Unless she was just that nice? Of course the thought that she did like either of them crossed my mind, but only for a millisecond. She could do better. She would do better. But why hasn't she gone for me? All the glances, didn't that mean anything? I asked myself as I thought about the numerous amount of glances we exchanged during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Granted I hadn't talked to her, she probably thought I was shy. "Humph" I thought to myself as I once again lost focused on whatever Fletcher was saying. I'd show her shy. I thought as Pansy smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back. I always hated how stained Pansy's teeth looked, and how her smile was a bit weird, she didn't smile like Melinda. She certainly didn't laugh like her either. I forced myself not to grin as I pictured Melinda laughing, she had a throw the head back kind of laugh, a real laugh, it sounded nice, it rang through the halls. I shook my head, it didn't do that. I thought angrily to myself. But I always heard it, no matter how far away I was, or how far away she was. I knew her laugh; that meant something, didn't she know that? But, again, it didn't matter. Especially if Andrew was going for her. Whatever he wanted he generally got. If he didn't he'd had a fit. _What a baby_. I always thought. I felt a smug smile crept on my face as I thought of Melinda rejecting him. But why would she? They would make a nice couple.

"Is he even listening?" I heard someone ask as I felt the others look at me.

"I said, you ought to come in on the left, but watch out, that one Ravenclaw, the one that hit that Gryffindor, she's got a good arm so just stay clear of her. Of course, you shouldn't have to worry about her for long, Nitt and Pecan can take care of her" Fletcher said looking at our two Beaters who smiled broadly.

"Great" I said simply as I started to stare off again. "What?" I asked noticing my teammates were all still looking at me curiously.

"Listen, Draco, I know it's hard to accept, family and all, even if she is just a cousin, but…right now we just need you to put it behind you. For the sake of Quidditch" Fletcher said, half annoyed, half bored.

"Put what behind me? What are you talking about?" I asked trying to hide the embarrassment, somehow thinking they could read my mind.

"Malfoy and a Weasley, I know it hurts, it's a real blow to the ego, I understand, but we need your full contraction, so, just try and put them aside for today and tomorrow" he continued, though giving me no real explanation.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" I asked now fully annoyed. I watched as the others looked around. They all knew something I didn't, and judging by their expressions it wasn't something they didn't think I could handle. "Well, c'mon, out with it" I insisted.

"Tammie, you're cousin—"

"I know who she is, you don't have to keep reminding me" I hissed.

"Her and Fred, they're together, remember?" Nitt said as he looked over at Pansy who was playing with a blade of glass. Was this what she was trying to say for the past week?

"When did that happen?" I asked, way more annoyed at the thought than I should've been. Even though I technically didn't care who my cousin saw, it seemed like something she'd inform me on. She probably though I'd disapprove and ignore me forever. Granted, I would've—still would—do everything in my power to break them up, but, she'd understand it was for her own good. She'd come to see, and she had Melinda to cheer her up.

"Hogsmade, right before you told her you were cousins" Pansy said quickly. I sighed in annoyance, Fred must have known beforehand and he obviously must have told her. No, she didn't look like she knew. She looked utterly surprised and somewhat offended when I told her. Which in turn kind of hurt my feelings.

"Yeah, and I think George, the other twin, asked Hennings out. Good fit too, she could help him with his studies and he could loosen her up—if you catch my meaning" Pansy joked as she wiggled her eyebrows. The sudden desire to slap Pansy across the face came so quickly I almost couldn't stop myself but luckily I was able to make my hand raising look like I was merely smoothing down my hair. How dare both twins go for the new girls. It was more than simply unacceptable. It was ridiculous. They were ridiculous; it was like the girls were new treats from Three Broomsticks and the twins had to have the first taste. I shook my head at the thought as I wrinkled my nose. Well,_ that_ certainly didn't sound right.

"I'm sure it won't last" I insisted as I shrugged my shoulders, surprised at just how casual I sounded. The others nodded in agreement.

"So this news won't interfere with the game tomorrow, or the rest of practice?" Fletcher asked. I laughed as I waved him off.

"Course not" I replied as we stood up and went for our pile of brooms.

I was more than surprised that the thought didn't interfere with practice. Then again, I put all my annoyance and anger into the game. I never once got hit and usually, with Nitt being so big it was guaranteed someone would get hit. That was one of the reasons I was grateful we weren't playing against Gryffindor yet. Nitt would murder Tammie merely by crashing into her, and then of course I'd have to murder him. Along with the Weasley twins. Possibly strangulation, I thought to myself as I felt my hand squeeze something.

"Draco, let go already" I heard someone call out as I released the Snitch. "Maybe we should've told him sooner eh Fletch? He's doing much better at catching the Snitch" I looked over to see Evangelist, one of the Chasers pointing at me as she talked to Fletcher, our Keeper.

"Yeah, yeah, now c'mon guys, one more round, then we gotta get inside" he said as he blew his whistle to signal a new play.

Normally, after any practice I'd complain about the game, complain about the opposing team but tonight I just felt more exhausted than usual. I didn't have the energy to complain and I certainly did care enough to listen to Pansy complain. So as soon as she made a move toward me I walked off in the opposite direction, or at least started to but had to backtrack as soon as I realized Tammie and Fred were walking down the stairs, together. I shivered at the thought as I tried not to peek around the corner, I did not need to see them holding hands, it would only make me more irritated and I would pass out if I felt anymore irritated tonight.

I started up another staircase but noticed Oliver Wood walking down. HE liked Tammie, right? George wouldn't mind those two together. And he wasn't awful. I would helping everyone if I paired them together. Right? Tammie would be happy. Eventually. Maybe. I twitched at the thought, what if was something she didn't want? What if she actually liked Fred? Or worst, was happy _with _him.

"Wood" I said as he looked over his shoulder. "What year are you in?" I asked, though I was still pretty certain he was a seventh year.

"Seventh…" he said slowly as he scrunched up his nose, probably thinking how I should've already known that. I probably should've. "Why?" he asked.

"Heard you had a crush on my cousin" I said feeling the ease of the conversation again.

"What's it to you, she's taken" he replied though not bothering to move.

"And you're just okay with that?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Not much else to do about it Draco. I'm not like you, I don't just take things if I feel they're rightfully mine" he said with a snort.

"Well if I'm telling you you'd be good for Tammie than it's pretty fair to say I think she rightfully belong with you" I told him.

"But you're not saying I'd be good for Tammie…" he said as I glared at him. He was smarter than I thought.

"I think you'd be good for her" we turned around at the new voice. Madame Burnner standing there looking relaxed. "I firmly believe people need a little push sometimes, it's not always easy to see things correctly" she said as I sunk a look at Oliver. "I know your cousin has some kind of aversion to me but, like any of the students, I only want the best for her. She deserves that, right Draco?" I instantly nodded, that was exactly what she deserved.

"She deserves to be happy" Oliver piped in as I glared at him again. No one asked him anyway.

"With everyone else so miserable how happy do you really think she is?" Burnner countered which seemed to make Oliver sway a little. I didn't know why but something she said, the way she said it made me feel comfortable. Like I could trust her, like she did have Tammie's best interest in mind.

"What about Melinda?" I asked.

"If you want something you go for it. If you really care you don't let it go, you try as hard as you can" she said. I nodded again though I could see Oliver still had his doubts. "Tammie still looks at you in a certain light Oliver, there's still something there. As long as you push for it, she's bound to take it" Burnner said. I could tell Oliver wanted to protest. "George doesn't like Tammie and Fred together, how long before Fred finally comes around and hurts Tammie?" she asked. That certainly wasn't something I had been thinking about.

"I'll be there for her" Oliver said as I nodded.

"Good" I told him as Burnner nodded too.

"I'm glad we had this talk gentlemen" she said and then nodded and smiled goodbye and walked off leaving Oliver and I with the firm belief we knew what was best for Tammie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Ironically this is chapter 13. Thank you to everyone who has checked out this story and especially thank you "Abby/Savannah." Can't wait to see your comments! Everyone enjoy (well...maybe not)!**

**3rd YEAR (Fred Weasley's 5th) _skipping to after Christmas when things start going downhill for Fred and Tammie._**

_Being Swayed to the Breaking Point_

I hated the fact that I felt like I had to force myself to see my girlfriend. I wanted to see her, I wanted to be with her, but, I missed the old her, the her when I first met her. Before Christmas. Before Oliver and Burner and Malfoy planted little seeds in her head that we didn't belong together. Before she started constantly complaining about Burnner. I had dated her because she wasn't like the others girls, she didn't complain like this. But _now_. I admitted Burnner seemed to have a bit of a riff with Tammie but that was probably because Tammie complained so obliviously, like no one was ever going to hear her. _I was complaining to myself about my girlfriend, never thought I would be in this position_, I thought grimly.

Still, there were other things she could be focusing on. Like our suddenly declining relationship. Where was the spark? Where was the attraction? Okay, so maybe it was all still there for me, I still felt everything I had ever felt for her. But I couldn't feel it from her. I didn't feel like she wanted me. All she wanted lately was to complain. Then there was Oliver. I couldn't tell if he agreed with her or not but he certainly didn't help by listening to her. By comforting her when she thought I disappeared. I still cared, I just didn't want to hear about Burnner. Didn't she knew ignoring it all was better?

With everything though, with all she knew about us, about how much I liked her, about the looming fear that Oliver was winning. Didn't _she _care about us? I felt it when she kissed me, but, lately. I shook my head, she _did _care. I told myself as I headed down another flight of stairs. She was a good Quidditch player. A good kisser, but, I clenched my jaw; she was starting to act a little like the Malfoys more and more each day. Little things a first, the others said she didn't pay much attention in class, like she didn't care enough to. Then the looks at other students. Little subtle looks. She talked to Draco more and more, pushed for Draco and Melinda more and more. Her and Oliver.

I felt my stomach flip at the thought. I couldn't let myself think about them. But Tammie said the kiss meant nothing. It had to have meant nothing. Still, he wanted her and she led him on a little. Did she want him too? Had she always wanted him? Was I not giving her enough? Of course I wasn't, I was a Weasley. What was I really doing with a Malfoy? I had nothing to offer her. All she could do was complain around me. I didn't make her happy enough to forget about Burnner. What the hell was I doing? Why did I think this would work? Why did I think I could be different? I could get _that_ girl?

I halted my thinking as I watched her pull away from Draco, having just given him a hug, he looked a little pink but sort of smiling and she was smiling too.

"I was going to walk you to lunch" I said when she noticed me.

"You still can" she replied with a shrug.

"Don't know if I want to now…" I said dryly. She was forming a bond with Draco, that was opposite of what I wanted.

"Why not?" she asked with great disappointment.

"I don't know, maybe because you were talking to Draco, or maybe because you gave him a hug" I said simply, but she didn't catch my drift.

"He's my cousin, I can do what I please" she said with annoyance. "I'm dating a Malfoy" I mumbled to myself as she glared at me.

"What was that?" she asked as I shook my head. _God I hate fighting with you. _My thoughts said but I said something else.

"What did he say to you?" I asked after a minute.

"Nothing, I asked about my room at the Manor, if anyone decorated it, he explained how he helped but Bellatrix did the important stuff—"

"So now it's _your room_ at the Manor?" I asked. _Stop being irrational._

"Considering how the Malfoys are my family, yes. What is wrong with you today? The argument with George couldn't have been that bad" she said. I knew she didn't mean it, she _didn't _mean it. I cared about her so much, I needed to stop pushing her away, I needed her.

"No you're right, it wasn't _that _bad" I replied anyway. I didn't need her. She had her family, I had mine. We clashed. All the Christmas shit didn't help. Everything wrong was happening and I couldn't bring myself to just shut up and stop blaming her. I didn't care before that she was a Malfoy, I didn't need to care now. She was my girlfriend. "You know what, this is a mistake, I'm sure George is still talking to the Professor, I'm going to go walk with him to lunch" I decided on saying just as I caught Oliver out of the corner of my eye coming down the opposite flight of stairs. I needed to be away from them, I hated how he looked at her. I hated that he wanted her. I just needed to get away.

"What about me?" she whined. _Just walk away Fred. If you stand any longer you will not end up happy. Walk away._

"I'm sure Wood won't mind, oh look, there he is now" I said nodding in the direction of Oliver. Tammie glanced over and as she did I slipped out of sight.

"Just dump her" George said as he walked over to join me at the stairs.

"How do you know I haven't?" I grumbled.

"You still look miserable and like you're holding something in. It's like you wanna talk about her, but you can't" he explained.

"You keep thinking I'm going to be happy without her just because you're happy without Melinda and Savannah, but, I don't know if I'll be the same way" I said as George snorted.

"Fred, you're not happy, be done with her" he insisted as I grumbled. "She let Oliver kiss her, come on, that's not the start of a healthy relationship; she's a Malfoy, no good will come of that. There are other girls. Hell, go for Savannah" he said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think that's how it's supposed to go" I told him. "Besides, she's my friend, I don't like her that. Only Tammie" I told him as he grunted.

"Fine, but when the stress gets to be too much you're going to snap" he said as we parted. I huffed all the way up the stairs. Why was I being such a jerk anyway? I just needed to stop thinking about the bad things. I had to convince her we could make it. I had to make her see I could make her happy, not just that I was someone to complain to. That was what she needed, right?

The afternoon and evening went no better, I remained sour and she seemed to be a little more cheerful mood. It pissed me off that was either Draco or Oliver's doing. How could they be so okay with this? Why didn't they know I liked her, a lot. I wondered as I laid on my bed to stare up. It was simple really, they knew I didn't care about anything or anyone, not this passionately, so they were trying to help her from getting hurt. Protect her. I didn't blame them, but, I _did _like her.

What was that saying about loving someone and letting them go? If we got back together it was meant to be, right? If we didn't I'd be okay, I'd be _happy_. That's what George said. I could be. I could live without her. She wasn't important like that, she didn't mean _that_ much to me. Clearly I meant just as little if all she could do was complain. If we didn't mean anything to each other why were we still together, why did it matter? Maybe if we broke up she'd see she couldn't just bitch and ignore people and flirt. Maybe it would hurt her, maybe she'd pull away from Malfoy and Oliver. Maybe she'd shut up about Burnner. Well then, that settled it. I thought to myself as I turned over to go to sleep.

I didn't remember anything I heard in class the next morning, I didn't remember getting up and changing or talking to Lee or George or even eating. I was so numb, so, _not ready. _But I had to be. It had been on my mind since before going to sleep and then once again on my mind when I woke up. I was going to dump Tammie. George was right, I didn't belong with her. I'd feel better. I cleared my throat as we left class. I'd be okay, I was Fred Weasley, I reassured myself as George patted my shoulder, already sensing or knowing what I was about to do.

Tammie's class dismissed as soon as I approached the door, Tammie walked out toward the middle of the group walking over and locking hands with me. I tensed a little, that was automatic, she just did it and I let her. It was automatic for us, natural. I was letting this go? Could I let this go? For real.

"How was class?" I asked my throat dry.

"Annoying" she said bitterly, probably referring to Burnner once again. I clenched my jaw. Dumping meant never having to hear about Burnner again. "It's just weird you know?" she said as I felt myself deflate a little; she hadn't asked me how my class was. Usually she did, we'd make jokes, we laugh. We hardly laughed anymore. If I couldn't laugh there was no reason to be with her. I thought as I set my mind on that thought and started talking.

"I honestly don't care Tammie…" I said with a heavy sigh as we headed down the hall. "I mean, no offense, but you're just overreacting, nothing is wrong with her. Maybe it's just your guilty conscious." I hadn't meant to say that, I didn't want to put everything Oliver did on her. That was mostly his fault.

"What guilt?" she asked. Even though I didn't want to go there, I couldn't help it. Sure it was _his _fault but she didn't stop him like she should've.

"Oh I don't know, but I'm sure you have a massive amount of things to pick from" I replied, still not meaning for my tone to sound angry and annoyed.

"If you're going to act like this, after weeks of not talking to me about what's really wrong then—"

"We should break up" I interrupted. That wasn't the direction I wanted to this go, I didn't want to dump her. I could just talk to her about it. She'd understand, she wanted me to talk. _Please don't agree, don't agree, don't agree with me. _My thoughts pleaded.

"Yeah, we should" she said anyway. I felt my arms tense first as she pulled out of my grip. _No, no, no. _Then I clenched my jaw. She didn't want this, she couldn't have. _I _didn't want this. I wanted her. I didn't like the sudden growing distance between us. Guess it really was one thing to think about breaking up and then another altogether to do it.

"Is that what you want?" I asked quietly cursing myself as I did. _Just shut up! _My brain screamed at me. No, I wanted this. Well, not this anymore. I started it, I wanted to end it, I had to finish it. But she could disagree, all she could say was no she didn't wanted it. But her eyes suddenly looked full of sadness and her overall expression seemed to lose its happy glow. I didn't know if it was what she actually wanted but she wasn't going to fight against me.

"I think it's best…just until we figure out our feelings and stuff" she said as I felt stinging in my chest. She wasn't going to fight for me. She was going to stand here and agree and prove George right. She was a Malfoy, she liked Oliver, she clearly didn't want me. I felt myself covering up my own sadness with anger.

"Yeah, though I think I'm finally wrapping my head around the fact that you're a Malfoy and you know how I feel about them, including you" I said pushing all my anger on her. I didn't stay, but before I walked off I did get a glance of her face; disappointment, sadness, and sudden emptiness. I shook my head, I didn't feel happy, I felt like shit. This wasn't what I wanted. But I didn't walk back, instead my feet kept moving me in the opposite direction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet my own characters.**

**Note: Alright, we're skipping to the end of the 3rd one. This particular chapter is when Tammie gets knocked out after Barrass alters her memory for a second time. This chapter and the next onw are Draco's POV because I felt it was very important to really show how Draco feels because up til now he's just beem a confused idiot. **

_Draco 3rd Year_

_Cuz in Trouble._

"I can't believe you're actually dating her" Crabbe said as we climbed the stairs to the Slytherin house. "I mean, she's pretty and smart and I know you had Pansy but she's not really like Melinda. Melinda is way hotter" he concluded. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to hear it again. I _knew _I was lucky, hell, I was more than lucky, reaching really. I did nothing to deserve Melinda, I was a jerk; even when Tammie was around I was a jerk.

Part of me was happy to be with her, I cared about her more than anything, I wanted her more than anything really, at this point. At this point her and Tammie were all I had, all I wanted, all that was important to me. I loved my cousin with everything and she was truly making me a better person. I didn't like her with Oliver; why did I even go along with that plan to begin with? Stupidest idea ever. It wasn't even that I liked Fred Weasley, but something about them, maybe it was the fact that he made her happy, like an honest real happy.

It still sort of bothered me that my parents hated her for being with a Weasley; that they thought she was rightfully a Malfoy and therefore needed to keep to the Malfoy ways. What did that mean anyway? She wasn't happy as a Malfoy, she was happy now. Granted there was that whole Burnner business which I hoped she was over that crap. That she was done being paranoid about Burnner. It was nothing, it had to be nothing. But then all this weird stuff had been happening.

What did Burnner have against Tammie anyway? "Draco! Draco, it's Tammie!" I heard Melinda shout as I turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I met her half way.

"It's Tammie, she's hurt again" Melinda said as I felt my feet carrying me, following Melinda. _Again. _Why did she always have to get hurt? I wondered as I continued following Melinda.

We got to the hospital wing in record time. I felt myself chock a little as I saw Tammie lying unconscious on the bed. "What happened?" I hissed as I went over to her, looking over her still body quick to stop myself from shaking her. "What happened?" I hissed again looking over at Melinda.

"I don't know, we left her alone for a few minutes and she went and got her mind scrambled, again" she explained. I made myself calm down, remembering this was Melinda's best friend.

"You said she got her mind scrambled again?" I asked trying to get my mind to refocus. "What did you mean about that?" I asked.

"Well the first time we split up for a second and then she found me and apparently she was having _tea _but she can't remember who she was having tea with" Melinda explained as I searched her face, the panic rising.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked as she shrugged looking on at her friend with worry; I could just make out the tiniest sign of annoyance. "Hey, Melinda," I said quietly as I went over to take her hand. Never once had I felt this close to a girl, this intimate and secure and happy, this _feeling. _It was nice, it was good, it made me feel better. "It's gonna be okay, I promise, we'll get whoever did this" I told her as she took a low, slow sigh and nodded, though I knew I was more so trying convincing myself.

"Yeah" she replied nodding again. I went to say more but I heard the far sound of a door opening. I waited a second, and of course the curtain opened, Oliver standing there clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"I just heard what happened" he said as I felt myself suck in air. _Where the hell was he this whole time?_ I had to ask myself.

"You came up" Melinda said in a slightly sour tone.

"I _just _heard what happened" he replied with annoyance.

"She's your girlfriend, you're supposed to know where she is at all times!" Melinda as her and Oliver stared down each other.

"Yeah she is" Oliver said as I stepped between the two. It was weird, I was standing between two people I never thought I'd like in a situation I never thought I'd be in. _How did it comes to this? _I wondered.

"What she really needs—" Melinda cut off as the curtain opened again and Fred appeared in the doorway. _Right on time._

"Who did it?" he asked, his face pale as I stepped aside. Maybe I was giving him too much credit, maybe I did trust him, maybe he really did care about Tammie. Whatever it was though, it made me let my guard down just a little.

"Do you really have to be here?" Oliver asked as Fred glared at him.

"Yes" Fred answered almost automatically.

"Guys" Melinda said quietly as both the boys calmed down as they looked at her, neither seemed happy about seeing the other there.

"Fred, maybe you should go back to the common room, calm down a little, try and remember she's not your girlfriend anymore," Oliver said as Fred squinted at him. "Get over it, I know you're upset about this but—"

"You were—are—supposed to protect her!" Fred shouted. I was mentally rooting for Fred; if Oliver couldn't protect her—my cousin—what was the point of him being around?

"I'm here, aren't I? I came up as soon as I heard what happened" Oliver replied as Fred tensed a little.

"Who's the one who brought her up? Who saw her lying there on the stairs unconscious? Where were you?" Fred snapped at him.

"Oh you mean, after you were off making out with Charity?" Oliver countered. I watched Fred stiffen and then glanced over at Melinda who was looking at Fred with curiosity. I looked back at Fred who looked tempted to do something stupid. Not that I blamed him. "How is she by the way? Still having a go with her? Because honestly, that's the only person you can go back to; certainly Tammie wouldn't want you" Oliver said. Then almost without warning Fred punched Oliver.

"Whoa!" Melinda said, letting the shock fill the air as she made a move to stop Fred from doing it again but Madame Pomfrey hurried in.

"What is going on!" she hissed, pulling Oliver back just as Fred looked like he was about to punch Oliver again.

"I was leaving" Oliver said as Fred continued glaring at him, his chest rising and falling with rage as he nodded.

"You both can leave" Madame Pomfrey said as she gave Fred a little tug as Oliver moved out first. I felt a smile in the corner of my mouth as I watched them leave. About time though, Fred fighting back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter!**

_Draco Malfoy 3rd Year_

"Hey" I said as I rounded the corner, approaching the twins who were circling their assigned spot.

"Have you seen Tammie and Melinda?" George asked as my face slowly filled with panic. _What?_

"What do you mean, have I seen them? You were the ones guarding this side, you were supposed to be watching them" I reminded them as they looked back at me with fear and anger—with themselves hopefully.

"They went in that room" Fred said pointing at the room across room across from us. I looked at the room closer, wasn't that the Defense Against the Dark Arts room? I wondered as I went over and pulled at the door but nothing happened.

"Is it locked or something?" I asked, the panic rising slightly as I pulled on the door again but it not budging. "What the hell? Why won't it open?" I half shouted as I pulled once more, the twins closer to me. "What did you do?" I hissed turning to them. They both looked ashamed, but Fred looked even more beaten up about it than his brother. _Good. _I told myself. "I told you to watch them; that was the only command I gave you, the _only_ thing I told you to do! Why couldn't you follow a simple order!" I shouted at them.

"They ran in there before we realized they did. We can't predict what they're going to do" Fred started.

"And we sure as hell can't stop them" George finished as I heard footsteps running toward us. At first I assumed it was a teacher, good, let them come, we could tell them all about Burnner, how Tammie and Melinda were danger, tell them about Barrass too. But as the footsteps drew closer I could see it was only the others, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I half forgot they had joined us.

"You didn't give us the signal that everything was okay" Hermione said in an out of breath voice.

"Because everything is not okay" I snorted back at her.

"Are Tammie and Melinda safe? Are they in there?" Harry asked nodding at the door. _Brilliant that one, really. _I thought sarcastically as I pulled at the handle of the door again.

"Here, move" Hermione said giving me a little nudge to the side. I would've been mad had it been over something silly, but this was my cousin. She waved her wand at the door, I was half paying attention as she did but only noticed nothing happened. She tried again, and then again, but still, nothing.

"Why won't it open?" Ron asked stupidly as Fred shook his head but moved back a ways.

"Move Ron" he said as Ron looked at him questionably. "Move!" he shouted at his brother; Hermione quick to pull Ron aside as Fred ran forward, slamming his weight into the door but once again, nothing happened. George helped the second time and then myself the third, the only thing keeping me slamming into the door was the thought that I could save Tammie from whatever was going on inside.

Only when we were out of breath but still willing to try again did the door slowly open. I took a step back, wand—like everyone's else—pointed out as I tried to prepare myself for whatever was inside. I could feel myself holding my breath but once the doors fully opened nothing was there. Well, it was complete darkness but it didn't seem like anything was inside. It was much too dark.

"Tammie!" Fred called out. I would've cursed at him had it not been the first thing I wanted to shout out.

"I don't see anyone" Hermione said letting a dim glow shine from the end of her wand as she moved around the room.

"Melinda?" I called out searching all the corners first but finding no one.

"They're not in here" Harry said as went back to the door, looking down both hallways. I grumbled as I continued looking. They had to be in here. They couldn't just leave; if they weren't in here it meant they weren't safe but they had to be safe because that's what I promised myself. I promised my family I would take care of my cousin, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And not being safe was definitely something happening to her. And Melinda. My girlfriend. I tried not to let my panic turn into anxiety. I couldn't get anxious, not now, not in front of these people. Tammie and Melinda's supposed friends.

"I think they left…" Fred said in a near whisper. I turned to snort a load of curse words at him but when I looked at him he was looking out the window. "They jumped" he said still staring out as the rest of us went over to join. "They saw something and they followed it. That has to be it" he said as he pulled on the window but to no one's surprised it didn't budge.

"Who?" I asked but we all already knew the answer. Quickly, I felt myself fill with rage. How could this happen. "You gave Oliver that load of shit about protecting Tammie and look what happened!" I shouted at him.

"Why you arrogant selfish prick—" George started as he went to move toward me but Fred blocked his brother.

"No, it's okay, he's right; I should've been paying more attention, it's my fault, I let Burnner get them" he said as I felt myself get a little confused. He wasn't supposed to _agree_, he was supposed to punch me in the face. Still.

"I thought, for a minute that you were gonna be good for her, that you could live up to everything you were saying, that you could handle a Malfoy, but I was wrong, you Weasleys aren't good for anything" I snapped back with a snort. Fred didn't punch me, still, instead he seemed at a complete loss, more like he wanted to punch himself.

"Draco, they'll come back, I swear, whatever is after them, we'll stop it and they'll be okay" he said as I glared at him.

"You better hope so, because if anything happens to them I will lay the guilt on you so thick…" I didn't finish, I didn't need to finish, he had to know. But as I looked at him, it was more so he expected it, like he was already feeling guilty.

"It's not like your cousin—or boyfriend—of the year Malfoy," George interrupted. It seemed harder to have a go at George, probably because he was stronger, probably because he cared about my cousin a lot less. "So before you start tearing my brother a new one remember how you weren't here either" he said.

"I was guarding _my _entrance, no one went over there. Your responsibility was to be here, listen and constantly check. What was so difficult about that? Are you two really incapable of handling girls in any other way besides toys?" I asked feeling slightly queasy at the thought. I did not want to know how Tammie and Fred handled each other and I wanted pretend I was the only guy who handled Melinda.

"How about you go sit in a corner?" George snorted at me. I glared back at him but I moved away before the desire to punch him surfaced.

"Draco" Fred said a good ten minutes later. I continued staring out another window, pretending I didn't hear him. "She'll be back, she's a fighter, I bet her and Melinda are taking out Burnner right now. Getting Barrass back" he said as he leaned against the windowsill.

"Or they're being tortured to death" I said morbidly. "Surely that thought crossed your mind" I said sarcastically as I watched Fred shift uncomfortable.

"I'd like to think my girlfriend is okay, that can survive Burnner" Fred replied as we fell silent for a moment.

"I still don't forgive you" I said after a few minutes passed. He needed to know, he couldn't be forgiven. I thought to myself as I subtly looked at him. He looked really disappointed, really sad.

"If anything happens to her…" he said quietly as he shook his head. "I love your cousin Draco" he said, the words rushed and unplanned.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my temper rising for some reason as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in love with your cousin" he repeated. I gave a cold dark laugh.

"Now is really _not _the time for your sentimental shit" I told him as he continued staring out the window.

"I told Melinda a while back" he said as if ignoring me. "I thought maybe I'd tell you. Let you know how invested I really am in this. How I do want her to come back, how it _will _tear me apart if I lose her" he explained.

"Great, tell your brother" I said for lack of anything else.

"I did, but, he doesn't like it. He doesn't like Tammie. He knows she's too good for me—"

"She is" I interrupted as we looked at each other. Even though I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to believe it could be there, I did see something in Fred's eyes telling me he wasn't lying. He did feel something very real for my cousin. And I didn't know why but it only made me angry to see it. "You don't deserve her, Weasley" I said in a low harsh tone.

"I know" he whispered back as he went back to staring at the window. "But she's the only that makes me feel right" he replied. I rolled my eyes, why couldn't he drop it? Why didn't he understand I didn't want to hear this? I didn't care. Him and Tammie weren't going to last, weren't going to work, he didn't need to put so much feeling into it. He was just going to break her heart sooner or later. "You care about Melinda, don't you?" he asked.

"Not like that" I said, my words feeling like a foul potion.

"I see the way you look at her when no one is looking, I see how Tammie and Melinda talk about you when they're trying to be mad. I see the extra little—tiny—things you do for her, and Tammie, and then pretend it wasn't you. She's gone right now and it's eating you up, just like me. You know you're in pain too. And yeah, I can't say you don't deserve Melinda but she sure as hell deserves better as long as you continue to mask your feelings" he said as he pushed away from the window. "So, honestly, I'm fine with you blaming me. I'm fine with you blaming yourself or all of us, just make sure it doesn't disappear as soon as they reappear." With that he walked back over to his brother as I stared after him in disbelief. _Did I just get owned by a Weasley? _I wondered with shudder.

Weirdly, and with great annoyance I felt some part of me think he was right. Of course I was going to act the same way when Tammie and Melinda showed up? It would be stupid if I didn't. However, as I thought about it I realized I wasn't going to put on some mask, not because that 'wasn't me' but because for once, I honestly did feel that pit of the stomach, wringing of the hands, anxiety-panic attack, mind racing thoughts, staring at time feeling. I was worried, for real, about where my cousin was. Not about why the twins weren't around but just the normal real feeling type of worry and in a way it was comforting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: So excited to put another chapter! SiobhanPhelps- I know you'll love this chapter. **

**FRED WEASLEY: 3rd YEAR (Fred Weasley's 5th) _this is the part where everyone is anxiously waiting for Melinda, Barrass and Tammie. This chapter also ends 3rd year._**

_Back Again_

"Fred" Dumbledore said kindly as I continued standing just outside his door. "Come in, you'll feel better if you wait with us." I turned around to look at him. He had to understand I couldn't just _wait_, I didn't know where Tammie was. I messed up like Draco said. Stupid prat was right. Then again, it was his cousin, his only family here. How would I feel if he was dating my cousin—or sister—and they disappeared? Melinda disappeared too, what happened if something happened to her? And she was the smart one; that could only mean…

I let my thoughts trail off as I looked back down the hall. She'd appear, she'd just pop up with a smile, tell me Barrass told her and Melinda to go off hiding. Anything. But still, she didn't appear. Neither of them did. I clenched my fist as I reluctantly moved toward the entrance, Dumbledore still there. We both stared at each other, it was like he was mentally trying to calm me down. It wasn't working though, my mind was still on Tammie, I was still worried silly about her.

Back in Dumbledore's office I paced around, as did Draco, on the opposite side. It was weird, being able to relate to him, knowing how he was feeling. It sucked though, telling him all my feelings for Tammie after admitting I was wrong, that I messed up and then not even getting an apologetic look in return. What sucked even more was George. He knew how I felt, he knew what I wanted, he knew Tammie's safety was important to me, but no, he didn't care. But he cared about Melinda, though, in a weird way he seemed to be shutting himself out to her too, maybe that was Draco's fault.

I looked over at George, trying to think of something to say but the door slowly creaked open. Barrass came in first but I hardly noticed him as I saw Tammie and Melinda walking limply behind him. They looked—a mess—for lack of a better word. But they were here, back, alive. They were okay; that had to mean Burnner was dead. I didn't get a chance to think of otherwise because as soon as Barrass moved aside I had my arms around Tammie, my face buried in her half matted, half dirt filled hair as I tightened my grip as if needing to know she was really here. As I hugged her all I could think was how much this girl really mean to me, how I could feel all that worry, anxiety, fear, anger, sadness that had been building up disappear; the weight lifting off making me feel overwhelmed.

"I was so worried…" was all I could get out. I was more than worried, so much more than worried but all that mattered now was that she was safe. She was back with me, in my arms, safe.

"Please, let us talk in private" Dumbledore said nodding at Barrass. "Take them to the hospital wing immediately" he added. I didn't hesitate, nearly pulling Tammie into the hallway, she looked _annoyed? _by the sudden strain of privacy. Granted she just came from killing Burnner so I couldn't see what could be so private after that. Burnner was dead; I closed my eyes at the thought; that could've been Tammie, she could've been dead. She could've died.

"What were you thinking—" I started but didn't get much out because Tammie had practically threw herself back into my arms. Again, I felt like an old layer of skin—fake skin—was being pulled off. _God I love you, _I thought as I pulled her closed and stroked her hair. I couldn't image what she went through. And Melinda. We pulled apart at the same time, each of us probably wondering the same thing, where did Melinda go?

"Come on" I whispered to her as I took her hand and led her to the hospital wing. I had a somewhat vague idea that Draco and Melinda were up here too but it didn't really register, not like it normally did. Instead I focused on helping Tammie to an empty bed; as soon as she laid her down it was like she had a weight lifted off. She didn't look at me though, stared at the ceiling, probably replaying what happened over and over. I wanted to say something, I wanted to ask her something but nothing seemed, right. She tightened her grip on my hand as she took a deep breath and blinked a few times. "You're safe Tams" I told her as she continued staring up. "Go to sleep, I'll be right here" I told her as I moved from the chair to the bed. She blinked again, but slowly looked at me and nodded. "I'm right here" I repeated as I kissed her forehead. With a loud sigh she blinked a few more times, looked back up at the ceiling but slowly closed her eyes closed.

At first her breathing was labored and forced and she twitched a lot, but then it slowed and she seemed to go still. I knew she was completely relaxed when she stopped gripping my hand and turned over to her side. I brushed some strains that had fallen into her face aside as I shifted on the bed, I was getting tired myself but I didn't want to leave her. I was supposed to be right here.

"Fred" I turned at the sound of Barrass's voice. "Can I have a moment?" he asked as I looked at Tammie. "We don't have to go far, just outside" he said as I nodded and stood up. I looked back at Tammie, my feet feeling glued. "She'll be fine" Barrass assured me. I wanted to make some snappy comment, to be mad at him; deep down though, he was the reason Tammie and Melinda were back alive.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked as we stood outside the hospital wing.

"Physically, sure, you know that. Mentally…psychologically…" he sighed as he glanced at the door. "I honestly don't know, Margret tried to kill them. She tortured them Fred. I don't know if _I'll_ be okay, I had to watch" he reminded me.

"I wish—"

"Don't wish anything, if you were there you'd be just as messed up. Margret doesn't play with her spells and potions like normal witches. She plays games Fred. Her goal wasn't to just kill Tammie and Melinda, it was to torture them. This whole year that was her goal. I know it seems immature and trivial to toy with teenage kids and their relationships but I think this goes a lot deeper for her than we think" he explained.

"What does that mean?" I asked but he slowly shrugged.

"We're working on it, I just know, watching her, it wasn't about them dying. I feel if she had gotten what she originally wanted this would've ended up a whole lot worst. She has a dark history. I don't know much about it, but, honestly" he paused to shake his head, as if unsure if he should continue. "I'm glad the bitch is dead" he said in a firm tone.

"Lord Voldemort existed once upon a time" I reminded him.

"He was just as evil, trust me; he got his kicks from power, she gets them from…" he trailed off, shaking his head again. "Voldemort killed people to get power. Margret tears people emotionally, mentally, psychologically—"

"Why?" I asked interrupting him.

"I told you, I don't know. But, Tammie was the only one who could see it, it was like she felt something. She was in tune to something the rest of us weren't" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest looking a little lost.

"So, what, you think she's in tune with her psychic?" I asked with a little short laugh. Tammie was barely in tune with other people's feelings. How was she supposed to be in tune with her own abilities psychically?

"That would imply Margret is one too but I don't think so, if she was she would've been strong enough to predict this" he replied and then once again shrugged as he rubbed his eyes.

"Go get some sleep, you look like crap" I told him as he gave me a lopsided smile and roll of the eyes.

"Watch it, I still talk to my brother" he teased as he moved closer to hug me.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"You could see the guilt clear in her eyes. Don't let that eat her up, Fred," he replied as he patted me on the back.

"I won't, I'll make sure she gets through this" I told him with a firm nod as he slowly nodded back. "What?" I asked feeling defensive at his look.

"Be careful; you know she's stubborn" he said as I let out another laugh. "I'm serious, you're falling hard—"

"So?" I interrupted, my defensive rise higher.

"So, you're going to wind up in a predicament where you're doing something stupid. I don't want you to regret it" he said as I half glared at him.

"You're a Seer now?" I said feeling like someone turned on the cold air.

"Fred, I'm just saying, Tammie isn't on the same page as you, I don't know if she'll ever be and Margret—"

"Is dead" I interrupted again.

"Margret's final words were words of revenge, I believe in every sense she _will _get her revenge so, just worry about being there for Tammie. Not about protecting her, not about looking out for her best interest, just, be there but don't smother her. I know it's not what you want to hear, but if you want to hear her say she loves you too you _need _to be patient." I sucked in air, how did we arrive at this conversation? Why were we having this conversation? "I don't what her to hurt you and that's what going to happen if you move too fast; yes you're older and you're entitled to those feelings but, _slow down_." I waited for him to say more, to spew some other crap but he nodded, looked away as if embarrassed or as if the conversation had suddenly become awkward but then he walked off.

I did the same, but I walked back into the hospital wing. I started to move back to Tammie's bed but this time I did notice Draco with Melinda. She was awake, they were talking quietly. I wanted to go over but then I remembered Draco hated me and for the moment I hated him. In a way I hated how no one ever told him no, told him he could've have Melinda, that Melinda was too good for him. At most I got to tell him Melinda deserved better. But he got no warnings, no one told him to slow down, he secretly loved Melinda and it wasn't too much too soon. I really did love Tammie and this was how I could prove it, by just being there? Bullshit. I thought as I glared at the back of Draco's head. Just then I heard mumbling, Tammie's voice catching my ears as I hurried to her bed.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here" I told her as I sat on the bed. She wasn't awake but back to the twitching and now low mumbling. "Tammie, it's okay, you're just having a bad dream" I whispered as I blotted the sweat off her forehead.

"Stay" she said as I started to move to get Madame Pomfrey. She mumbled some other stuff I couldn't understand but something in her tone made me fall all over again disabled me from moving.

"I'm not going anywhere" I whispered as she settled down and rolled over, now facing the opposite direction. _Stay. _I repeated in my head as I absently rubbed her back. The way she said it. She wanted me, maybe as much as I did her, maybe not. I didn't know. But, me staying made all that fear, all her anxiety go away. Being with her made her feel safe and comfortable and relaxed. If I could do that it was a step in the right direction. I thought as I smiled to myself. I could slowly get her to go back to herself—before the Burnner shit happened—she'd be okay with me. I'd be okay with her. We'd get pass this. I thought as I nodded to myself. And whether I wanted to admit it or not, Melinda and Draco would get pass this too. We'd all be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: This is from the start of story 5! Beginning with Matt's POV just so we have a general idea (and maybe some sympathy toward the bloke). **

**MATT KNACKS: 5TH YEAR.**

_Tradition or Breaking Away_

"Matt, are you ready to leave?" Courtney asked as she turned to look at me, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. I somewhat avoided eye contact; it was certainly a loaded question. Here, it was safe, though safe meant eventually becoming something that make others unsafe. Not to mention the obvious fact that I hated it here, for many reason, the basement being one. But mostly I wanted, no, needed to break out at some point before making the big decision, though I was pretty certain I knew what my decision was.

"Yeah, you?" I knew it was a stupid question but it made conversation, something we rarely did. I hadn't been nearly much of a brother as I should've been, be. I was after all her only sibling, her _only _brother. I owed her some conversation, I actually owed her more, but lately it was just so difficult when we saw things from completely opposite points of view.

"You know I am" she replied with a knowing grin, her bright leaf green eyes sparkling unnaturally. I tried my hardest to grin back, I didn't like the way she grinned, I didn't like the secrets behind her grin. I hoped my parents made it clear that she couldn't hurt anyone while at school, but then again that was partly why I okay with her going, I still hoped for a change in her, anything really. Though in the back of my mind I knew my hope was pointless. So instead I spent my time hoping I would get to make friends. I hoped I could fit in. I would miss my friends here, for sure, I missed them already and only a few days had passed. Hopefully I would find a few people who didn't just stare at me. Maybe I would even bond with someone. Have _that _connection. My parents would probably murder me if I did though, that was surely one thing they were worried about. Just one reason for me to stay human. Sure I had read about it, connections and all, but it seemed like a myth, no one could ever be that emotionally and mentally invested in someone else. At least not based on everything else about humans.

Still, I was looking for friends. Close friends would be reason enough. Close friends would be there when I absolutely needed them. They'd stick through everything, they'd listen to the worst. They'd _know _the worst side of me and still be there. Yes, that's what I'd do, I'd find _friends_. And in the process I'd find that girl again. What did Courtney say her name was? Tammie, yes, I wanted to see her again. She was a Seer, like me, so already at least I knew I wouldn't be a complete outcast. Unless of course Tammie was a complete misfit. But she didn't look like it, Courtney said she was a store with some people; she also mentioned a guy, a redheads I think. But I wasn't listening. It was a shame I only got to see her for a moment, hopefully she was at least in the same house, or rather I would be in the same house as her. _Assuming she's in Slytherin… _a voice said as it awoke from the deep subconscious area of my mind.

I shook my head as I realized my parents were holding the door open. It took a minute to realize we were actually leaving. I turned and looked back at my room, well, basement, what I had grown to call my room. I was leaving this place, finally. And when I returned I would hopefully have a better place to sleep. An actual room, like other kids had. We'd get that, Courtney too. This whole big house and we had the basement, surely that would change after this year, maybe even before Christmas. "Matthew" I heard my mother say.

"Yeah, coming" I replied as I followed Courtney up the stairs and into the living room and toward the front door. I felt my heart leap a little as we got closer to the door. It had been a long time since I actually went out in the daytime, though at this rate it would nightfall by time we arrived. Not that I couldn't go out in the sun anyway, but mum still believed us halves had some kind of aversion to the sun. We didn't, regular vampires didn't either, not if they took their potions to help protect them. Then again, Courtney and I were a different kind of halves, we were a wizard and a witch. It was rare, not impossible, but rare.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" mum asked as we stood outside, waiting for dad to join us.

"Yes mum, I said it a thousand times, and yes, Courtney wants it too, we're fine, and we'll home for break" I explained as dad finally came out.

"We go now, yes?" he said, quickly ushering us to the location point. I nodded and stood next to Courtney as we waited for dad so he could adjust our destination. I looked at my father, as if he would say something else, but I knew he wouldn't, he was a man of few words, mostly because he didn't know a lot. Then there was Courtney.

I tried not to look at her as we took off, I didn't want to see her grin again, that grin that basically said what I was thinking. The grin that showed how eager she was to get started. If only my parents had any concern for her. If only they could see what was happening. "This must be it" I heard mum say as we stopped moving. I was barely aware we had arrived, only that when I turned to look left, I saw it. Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I took my bags from my dad. "Are you sure you want to do this, you know there's no pressure…" I smiled a little at my mum's worried tone. Go figure she'd be motherly now. I thought to myself as Courtney went over to hug her.

"We're sure mum" she replied sweetly. I watched mum look down at Courtney, her youngest, her baby, her one and only daughter, how could mum refuse her in any way? With a heavy sigh she nodded, kissed Courtney's head and came over to me.

"You watch your sister, no troubles Matthew" she said as I nodded. "You know Dumbledore is doing this as a favor. Don't let him down" she said firmly as she nodded at me. I nodded back, already knowing there'd be no hugs between us.

"I won't" I said quietly. "We won't" I corrected before she could.

"Good boy" she said with a tight smile.

"Father" I said turning to my dad who gave a short nod. Again, not being a man of many words or signs of affection I accepted the nod with my own nod and bow in response. Courtney, like the younger sibling she was went over and gave him an unexpected hug. I couldn't tell if his strange look was because he was taken by surprise or just didn't like to be touched. I guessed because he felt vampires didn't need to extend their affection to others. Mate, fed and live forever; that was my dad's belief. Mum's too, but it seemed like she was enforcing it on me more, Courtney had almost a natural air about it.

"Matt, c'mon" I heard Courtney call as she pulled away from dad and started for the castle. I wanted to roll my eyes, she could be too childish sometimes. And it wasn't even real, she knew how to play people. She played me all the time. She'd probably start once we set foot into the castle.

"Hold it" I heard someone call as we got to the large doors. I looked over to see a thin overworked man. He must have been the janitor or whatever they called the people here who helped maintain the school. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at him, he looked old and extremely put out. I hoped it wasn't his general expression. His long tangled hair lightened my mood a little, he was most definitely a staff assistance, not a professor. I watched Courtney eye him, she still had that excited look in her eyes.

"We're due here, I'm Matthew Knacks and this is my sister Courtney" I told him as Courtney handed him over our acceptance letters. All five.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore will be wanting to see yous, he's in the Great Hall" he said as he quickly looked over the letters before handing them back to Courtney.

"Thank you" I said as I gave Courtney a little nudge forward.

It didn't take long for us to find the Great Hall, it was indeed Great. Four tables, and large table upfront, I imagined that was the staff table. Sitting proper and straight was a tall man dressed in a long grey robe, his long white beard and hair hanging perfectly straight.

"That's Dumbledore" I told Courtney as she gave me half roll of the eyes before we moved toward the man.

"Good evening, both of you" he said, his voice kinder than I expected. At least toward us. Maybe he didn't know the extent of what we were, maybe he didn't understand. No, that was stupid, he knew we were halves, he came to our house to personally ask if we could attend the school this past summer. At first mum was completely against it, like she had been for the last five years, but, slowly, very slowly Dumbledore got her to come around. Had I not been there I wouldn't have known such a thing was possible, but here we were, at Hogwarts, standing in front of the greatest wizard I knew.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Professor" Courtney said with a little nod and polite smile. I looked over at her, unsure whether she was being sincere or fake; it was hard to tell, she knew how to do both so well.

"The pleasure is honestly all mine Miss Knacks" he replied. If she had been faking Dumbledore didn't let on that he knew. Instead he just returned her smile with a more convincing one of his own as he moved toward us some more. It wasn't until I looked down did notice he was carrying something. "I think it would be beneficial if we sorted you into your houses before the others arrive" he said casually as he nodded down at the item in his hand. It was a hat, an old beat up pointed oversized hat. I laughed when I looked over at Courtney, her expression alone showed how much dislike she had for the filthy thing.

"We get sorted by a hat?" she asked, her voice full of horror.

"Don't be so judgmental" the hat replied, making us both step back in surprise. "Those who are quick to judge are also quick to fall" he added.

"Quick to fall, quick to learn from their mistakes" Courtney responded. The hat made a thinking sound before making some sort of nodding motion.

"You don't learn from embarrassment" the hat said after a few seconds. I looked back at Courtney who seemed to be thinking over her response as Dumbledore put the hat over her head.

"You learn not to be embarrassed" she finally replied with her famous smirk as the hat nodded again.

"My dear, you are coyest of the bunch, you'll fit in nicely, Slytherin for you" the hat said as Dumbledore gave a little clap before removing the hat from her head and placing it on mine. "I think we both know where you're going" the hat said, an obvious humor in its voice.

"So what's the delay?" I responded boldly.

"You don't even want to consider tradition?" the hat asked. I didn't need to think of my answer to that question. I've long since wanted to break from tradition, I've long since wanted any life but this. Why would anyone _want_ to be a vampire? What was there to look forward to?

"I don't mind being the misfit outcast" I finally responded.

"Around here that's a benefit" the hat replied. I gave a little laugh, I was having an actual conversation with a hat. A talking hat that was about place me in the only house that would cause a rise of alarm from my parents and no doubt a split between me and my sister.

"That's what I'm counting on" I said, mainly for sake of conversation. The hat made its thinking nose again.

"You belong in Gryffindor, Matthew, don't let_ anyone _tell you otherwise" it said, almost in a whisper. I couldn't help but feel some sense of pride and joy, I was a Gryffindor, a true Gryffindor. I wasn't going to be like the others. _Because a talking hat said so?_ A cold voice snorted in the back of mind. I glanced around, as if the voice had come from someplace else, but I knew it didn't. I knew it belonged to me, well, that other part of me. I took a deep breath and concentrated back on my sister and Professor Dumbledore who were making small conversation. I carefully removed the hat and handed it back to Dumbledore, his eyes seemed to be twinkling a little more, was he happy I had managed to not get put in Slytherin? Did he know I was different?_ Different, you? Ha, you're just like them_. The cold voice replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: SiobanPhelps- have I mentioned these stories survive mainly due to your comments (and my obsessive need to write all the time). Anway, here's at least one chapter. I'm glad you felt sorry for Matt (even if it was a little), it makes me feel better. lol. **

**5TH YEAR- FRED WEASLEY (7TH YEAR). **

_Too Much Wishful Thinking_

"Students" I vaguely heard Dumbledore call out as I looked at the staff table. Who replaced Lupin? I wondered with half excitement but the disappointment was obvious when I saw it was just an old hag. No one interesting, just the regular normal professors. In a way though, it was a relief. It mean no crazy trouble, Tammie was safe. Hell, _I _was safe. We all were.

Deciding no one of interest was at the staff I leaned over to talk to George, him leading forward to listen but before I could get too many words out Tammie was poking me with one of the butter knives. I pretended not to notice or care but I could hear my voice getting low. As if I needed proof Lee started wiggling his eyebrows and George gave a short laugh. _Shut up. _I told them in my head as I started to mouth something but Tammie poked me again.

"What?" she mumbled. I smiled a little at her clueless.

"They think I'm beat" I replied.

"You're not beat, you just know I will _beat you_ if you start getting overly obnoxious" Tammie said as I pretended to look annoyed.

"Beat" Seamus insisted as I gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Hush, Dumbledore is talking" she told us.

"It is good to see so many new faces and to welcome many of you back." Dumbledore looked around, nodding to each house table. "In additional to this wonderful group of first years I would also like to welcome two older students who have decided to transfer to our school, Hogwarts." He paused and looked around again, a lot of other students turned their heads as well. "Please, Courtney and Matthew Knacks I hope you find Hogwarts just as enjoyable—or perhaps more—than your last school" Dumbledore said as two students rose; one from the Slytherin table—that Courtney chick from Diagon Ally.

"That explains why she wasn't in the sorting house line" I said as Tammie nudged me. I ignored her as I looked back over at Courtney. She was still hot, I admitted that, really hot. It was obvious she took a liking to me, which would've been _interesting _if I still didn't have Charity on ass. It was hard enough getting her to leave me alone during the summer; how she'd scope me out, how she wanted to continue on like we were something. Like we still had some kind of relationship. She needed to shut the hell up.

I tuned back in as I noticed some dude down the way staring at us and then smile. I squinted at him but realized he was looking at Tammie. I couldn't see her expression but I figured she was smiling back at him. I mean, it wasn't like the dude didn't have all the girls around us drooling. Even as I glanced at Hermione and Ginny they seemed at a loss. The dude, Matthew, whatever his name was mouthed a hello and I wouldn't doubt if Tammie said something back but it was nothing, right? It didn't matter, we had each other, I reminded myself as Dumbledore started talking again about the new hag professor. We were good, I had no competition to worry about. That big competition from last was over, Burnner was dead, I got to see Tammie off and on during the summer and the shop was underway. All the pieces were falling into place. My life was starting to go in the right order and I had everyone I wanted. I was okay.

"Hey, you gonna eat?" I asked nudging Tammie noticing she wasn't even close to touching her food.

"What?" she asked as she turned to face me. I froze as I realized her face was ten times paler, and that she looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I—I, I'll be right back" she replied as she nearly flew out her seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked but I shook my head, ignoring her as I got up and made my way out of the Great Hall. It took a minute to find Tammie, she was leaning against a wall, her breathing labored.

"Tam? Hey," I said quickly going over to her. Why did she look so pale?

"She's here" she said as she practically fell into my arms, her voice shaking.

"Courtney? Yeah, I know, it's okay, we said we weren't going to freak out about these visions" I replied though I had a feeling she wasn't talking about that.

"No, not Courtney" she said, her breath now wheezing a bit. I held her tighter as she calmed down a little. "Burnner" she finally wheezed out.

"What about her?" I asked, my mind a little out of tune as she looked up at me, her breathing relatively back to stable.

"What do you mean, what about her? You didn't see her?" she asked as I gave her a concerned slightly terrified look.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked stupidly. _Why? Why did the shit with Burnner always mess up everything? Why? _First it was the whole experience her third year and then the occasional nightmares when she came to the house. Now _this_? It resorted to hallucinations.

"I'm fine! It's not me, she's here! She's the new Professor" she replied.

"The hag?" I asked, the confusion hitting me like a brick. That was definitely not Burnner, I would never forget what that snake looked like.

"Yes, sorta, she's—I don't know, she's her, somehow" I shook my head, trying to think how that even began to make sense. They killed her. Barrass said it. "A shapeshifter or something" Tammie was saying. I wasn't paying attention but I notice her shaking again. Even if it was just to calm her down, I had to say something.

"Hey," I started, my voice low as I put my hands on her shoulders. "You killed that bitch, she's not back" I said but she shook her head.

"Fred, I know what I saw and I saw her, I swear" she said, her voice off, like she was trying too hard. "It's her, you have to believe me, I wouldn't lie about this, you know I wouldn't. I haven't thought about it out loud all summer. I wouldn't be bothered if I wasn't telling the truth" she said in a begging tone. What was I supposed to say; she was seeing Burnner, a dead person, alive, what was I supposed to do? "Please, I know what I saw, it's her." I clenched my teeth, I could be there for her, just like I was always supposed to.

"If you really think it's her—"

"It is!" she instantly interrupted.

"If it's her, okay, we'll figure something out, we'll tell, okay?" I told her as I stroked her cheeks as she calmed down a little more and nodded.

"I'm scared" she whispered as I pulled her into a hug. It was the first time I had ever really heard her say it, out loud, that she was scared of someone. What the hell did Burnner do to her at the end of third year that was so damming?

"Don't be" I whispered back as I kissed her forehead. "I'm never going to let her hurt you again." I wanted to believe that, I wanted to know I could, but, I mean, Burnner _back _from the dead as someone else? This wasn't the crap we were supposed to be worrying about. I was supposed to be worrying about how I wanted to tell her I loved, I was supposed to be worrying about my friends teasing me and her blushing at my words, I was _supposed to be _worried about her saying it first, before I could. Shit like this was supposed to stop happening. And on top of that, now she was getting visions. Was this _normal_? I asked as I took a little sigh, of course I wasn't going to get one year of peace, not even my last year.

About an hour later I was back in the common room with George and Lee Jordan. "So, this is the year, huh?" Lee asked as we huddled around the fireplace. I couldn't help but smirk, even if Tammie was a little crazy now, it would be okay, we'd get back on track.

"I hope so" I told them as George sighed.

"Well, why wouldn't things go well this year?" Lee asked.

"Things have to go right, that stupid Q.U.E.S.T competition is over and Burnner is dead; things are good Fred, just, jump in there, tell her how you feel" George said as Lee nudged him.

"Our boy has come a long way, huh Freddie?" Lee teased. I had to admit, it was nice to see George turned around. Though, there was something still a little off about him. He was happy and all, but it seemed almost, _forced._

"Do—" I cut off, trying to think how I wanted to word it. "What if something did happen this year with me and Tamms?" I asked.

"I'll kill her" George said without hesitation and then looked at us, his face serious. "I don't mean literally, but, I will make sure she hurts Fred, she can't keep dragging you around and not expect consequences—"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Lee asked.

"No, I think it's completely fair, third year, she lets Oliver kiss her and then you two break up and then she dates Oliver and then you take her back pretty much right away" George said holding up his pointer finger. "She blamed it on stress and Burnner. Last year you two broke up and she hooked up with Lee, your _best friend _and then once they broke up she reminds you it wasn't 'real.' She knows what she's doing, so yeah, if she hurts you this year—using some shit ass excuse I will kill her" he concluded.

"Okay, first off George" Lee said turning to face him. I felt myself relax a little, I could say it was really cool to have Lee have my back, to speak up instead of myself sounding like a broken record. "I dated Tammie because she was in the middle of a competition, battling for her _life, _and because I wanted to. I knew she was Fred's girl so stop just blaming her. She pushed Fred away yeah, but aside from her friends—who might I add were on the opposing team—she had no one. So unless you wanted her to crazy I was there to reel her in. I brought her back to sanity." Even though I was glad Lee was batting for my girl it kind of hurt knowing he was the only other person she was close to. The one guy she could kiss and whisper her secrets to. It just happened that he was my best friend. I had Charity of course, but, that wasn't the same, not in the slightest. As if she heard her name in my thoughts Charity entered the common room.

"Hey Freddie!" she exclaimed with too much excitement as she ran over and threw her arms around me before I could stop her.

"Charity" I said as I patted her back. She pulled away, still looking over excited as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I sent a few owls during the summer" she said as I felt us collectively roll our eyes. "I know you've been busy with plans for your shop and all, and I think it's really cool and stuff. I'm so glad you're coming along. Now you just gotta get yourself a modest girl" she said as I felt myself clench my wand.

"I have a girlfriend Charity and I love her, please, respect that and respect her" I said in my calmest tone as Charity cleared her throat a few times but kept the grin plastered to her face.

"I take it you haven't told her about us?" she asked as I felt red flags shot out of both my ears. "Funny how that works. I mean, if you haven't told her I'm a thing of the past, am I really a thing of the past? More importantly, what do you think she'd say? Doesn't look too good though, a secret relationship that supposedly no longer exist" she said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We never had a _relationship _Charity. We had a fling, a few times, that was it. Tell Tammie anything and this will be the last conversation we ever have" I replied in a tone I wasn't even familiar with.

"You've changed Fred" she said shaking her head as she looked at George. "I don't think I like what she's done to him" she pretended to whisper.

"Charity, can you please just, leave us alone for a while?" George said kindly. I gave him a look, but he didn't see it or he was ignoring it. Whichever, I didn't like his tone, how it implied Charity still fit somewhere in my life.

"Hope to talk to you soon" Charity said nodding at all of us, though only George nodded back.

I wanted until she left to turn back to George. "You're not still banking on me and Charity are you?" I asked in a somewhat unbelievable tone.

"It's just stupid to push away good friends—with benefits—when things might hit a rough patch" he said as I glared at him.

"Why did I think you were really on board with this? Why did I believe you really thought Tamm and I could do this? God, you're happy George, why can't I be?" I asked him.

"Do you want with her, I'm just saying, have backup" he replied as I felt myself clench and unclench my teeth.

"Honestly George, I don't see myself recovering if her and I break up. I don't want anyone else. Never again. I want Tammie only, be happy or beat off" I told him as I angrily plopped down in the seat.

"Good on you Freddie" Lee said not even bothering to whisper it behind George's back. "Too bad she's not here to hear this though" he added. I looked around, she hadn't popped in yet. I thought maybe she'd come in after a short chat with Draco. Maybe she went off to chat with Melinda too. I sucked in air, praying she was not bothering the new professor.

I went to make a move to get up, walking around looking for her would certainly do me more good than getting the anger daggers George was shooting at the side of my head. Just then the portrait opened. Tammie walking in. I started to smile and stand up and make some lame joke but noticed that kid Matthew was walking in behind her. What made it worst, what made everything worst was the look he was giving her. I swear it was like an out of body déjà vu experience. I always wondered how I looked when I first met Tammie, when I realized that first night that she was going to change me. She was going to be _that one. _I just never thought—or hoped—I would see that through some other random ass guy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter!**

**5TH YEAR- DRACO MALFOY**

_Draco's New Friend_

Being a Slytherin had its disadvantages, its downfalls. There was the main thing about not being in tune with the other houses. Sure I could scare information out of them or beat it out of them, but it didn't help with the isolation. Only a small group, a very small group, roamed with the other houses. It wasn't like a suicide mission if we did, it just rarely happened. We rarely had a need to talk to someone outside our house. Maybe it was a trust thing, maybe everyone else was just scared of us—or hated us—but for whatever reason we just didn't blend.

Of course being a Slytherin had its wonderful perks. Like finding out anything you wanted from other students without the full gossip crap runaround. I could ask a question, point blank and get a point blank answer in response. Then there was the perk of Courtney. Besides the great distraction she created to my mindless oafs she seemed to really know how to be in control. She knew how to handle things, how to smile at the right time, how to say the right thing. She was quite brilliant and quite pretty. But like her brother, that was something off about her, some strange sense. Something I knew I didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that she kept smirking at me knowing I couldn't do anything about it. Well, technically I could. I could go for her, but, then I'd lose Melinda; oddly though, that seemed like something Courtney was trying to do. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

Why not though? Especially after Tammie's freak encounter. Going on about something with Burnner being back. Bitch was dead as far as the rest of us were concerned. Was Tammie having some weird hallucination thing she wasn't telling me about? I knew she had nightmares and it sucked I couldn't do more for her to stop them. During the summer it was easy of course; the first one nearly scared me to death, I heard her scream and I was out of bed and kicking open her door before I was even fully conscious. Even though she was safe and even though she continued to have the nightmares I continued flying out of the bed and kicking open the door. Shaking her until she woke up. Sitting with her until she went back to sleep. It was comforting though, feeling like I was helping, being able to be there for her. But now what? She was back at school. Sure she had that Weasley she called a boyfriend but he was pretty much useless last year, she went for his best friend after all.

"Draco?" I brought myself to attention as I realized Courtney was standing in front of me. "You're Tammie's cousin aren't you?" she asked as she sat across from me, smoothing down her skirt as she sat all straight and proper.

"Er, yeah" I replied slowly, forcing myself to look only at Courtney's eyes, which was stupid anyway, she had green eyes that make me forget things.

"My brother is in Gryffindor too, so, I know how it feels to be betrayed by blood" she said as I nodded but then shook my head.

"No, er, Tammie didn't betray anyone. She's a Gryffindor, she'd never survive in here" I told her as she arched an eyebrow at me.

"Then I guess I was reading about another Tammie from some Q.U.E.S.T competition. I liked her" she said with a shrug. I would've taken it as a compliment if something didn't send warning bells off about Courtney.

"She did what she had to. Those were rough games. Like I said though, she didn't betray me. I'm proud of her" I said, the first time admitting it out loud.

"Proud of a Gryffindor, guess there's a first for everything huh? Weird, though, right? Being proud of her but yet you must be terrified of your parents finding out" she said as I felt myself hold my breath. What did this chick know about disappointed parents? "It's hard, letting them down but knowing it's not really your fault, knowing there was no way to predict events from unfolding" she said as if still speaking from experience.

"Do you disappoint your parents a lot?" I asked, the question unexpected and unplanned. She let out a snort and rolled her eyes.

"No, I've never disappointed them and I strive on that" she said as I quickly felt myself getting defensive. "But I think it's hot when a guy does it. Like that Weasley, the one in love with your cousin" she paused as I shifted uncomfortably. She had to know what she was saying, it was like she was in my head even before I realized that could be a possibility. "He's hot" she said as a few seconds passed.

"Not even worth the thought, he's stuck on Tam" I said, again the words just falling out. Though, I think some part of me wanted Courtney to know Fred was off limits. But why the hell would I care? I didn't like Fred. I hated him after third year, after he messed up. I hated him after last year and how he never gave up on helping—or being there—for Tammie. But maybe I respected him? Maybe I respected Tammie enough to stop hating Fred? Maybe I knew deep down the two were going to be together? I wrinkled my nose at that thought, pushing it _way _back down in my mind.

"Just sayin' he's hot" Courtney said as she smirked a little at me. "You're hot too of course. I read the articles from the competition. The concern you have for your cousin is almost overwhelming…" She shook her head as she looked off. "I wish my brother cared for me like that" she said, her voice no longer playful.

"I'm sure you two get along famously" I replied though I really had no desire to know how they got along.

"We don't though, I'm sure he hates me" she said as I waved her off.

"Tammie hates me" I said, which I had no doubt was true. "But, we're family, it's okay to hate family because no matter what, at the end of the day you can really count on them. They're always going to be there" I assured her, though she only rolled her eyes.

"Yours, maybe. But, Matt…he's not like that. I have his back, I do, I always will, he's my big brother. I'm just…" she trailed off to look away and then back at me. "I'm just afraid one day he'll be too far gone. He'll do something stupid" I searched her face, looking for some kind of lie, some kind of fakeness._ Why couldn't I be better at reading people?_ I wondered as Courtney looked off again. "I only hope he doesn't hurt anyone" she said, her words really hitting my ears.

"What do you mean?" I asked almost automatically.

"He's on an unknown, unfamiliar path. Lots of twists and low light. He's lost. You know how people get when they go from the oh so familiar to lost, you know how they lash out" she said her words hinting that she knew more about me than I would've liked.

"He'll be fine" I said again, trying to convince myself.

"I hope so Draco, he's my only family. I need him" she said her eyes plea-ful. I knew that feeling, how it was to want—no, _need_—your family on your side when you felt like you were sinking.

"Well, what are you so worried about? Is it really because he's in a different house because if so I can't do anything about that" I told her.

"I know, but, really, it was just the fact that I could talk to you, that makes me feel so much better Draco, you have no idea." I felt myself smile. I made someone feel better and knowing it. Let alone, a girl. An attractive girl.

"Anytime you need a chat I'm here I guess" I said still feeling my little smile. She nodded and then, unexpectedly gave me a hug.

"Thank you Draco, I really appreciate you and it means a lot to have you listen to me rambling on. You're a good sport, a good guy really, Melinda's blind if she can't see it and Tammie will come around one day" she said as she gave me a reassuring smile, hoped up and walked off with some of her friends.

I leaned back on the couch, the new feeling continuing to make me smile. I made Courtney feel better. Her family was just like mine. She only wanted the best for Matt. She understood. And she thought I was hot. That was most interaction, positive interaction I had in the last three years and it was only the third week of school. Maybe those warning bells regarding Courtney were nothing. Maybe it was my mind reacting to what Tammie said, my mind overthinking it. I was probably just making up reasons to not go for Courtney because I was still banking on Melinda. But she was with George. I couldn't keep giving myself reasons to not go for other girls. I mean, I was sure Fred wasn't twiddling his thumbs when he wasn't with Tammie. I chocked on the thought but was thankfully distracted at the arrival of my friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: SiobanPhelps- Draco is just dump and he's in denial and all those problems he has. Lame, I know. As for Fred, well, not much to say about him, he has a good friend that's for sure (Lee Jordan) and George just doesn't want his dear brother getting hurt. That bit about Matt, that wasn't meant for you to hate him (though I know your opinion of him probably will never change) but it's just a general thing about how Matt did really like Tammie from the get-go and not just to spite Fred; everything he felt was real; and it's kind of a kick in the butt to Fred to remind him he has no reason to hate Matt (no, the fact that they both like Tammie is not a reason). Anyway, to everyone- this chapter may be a bit confusing, but remember, Matt is the main person in this chapter but he has a vampire-persona named Damon who says a lot of the witty stuff (he's also the psycho generally responsibly for half of Matt's mess ups). No, he cannot be 'stopped' and yes, he's a jerk. If I were to visualize him as any actor it would have to be Ian Somerhalder. Remember, Matt is Liam Hemsworth (SiobanPhelps-you especially should know who this is). Alright, sorry for the long note, hope this chapter is kind of cool/insightful. **

**5TH YEAR- MATT KNACKS**

_That Little Sister Everyone Wants_

"Hey Matthew!" Abby said as soon as she saw me come up the stairs. I gave her a little wave, I wasn't really in the talking mood. _Are you ever? _Damon snorted in the back of my mind. Why I choose to give my vampire persona/alter-ego a name was beyond me. At least Damon sounded douchebag enough. Which he definitely was. _Be nice, I'm sensitive. _He teased as I almost walked into Abby who was now standing in front of me.

"Hey mate" I said as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you feeling okay today?" she asked, her eyebrow still raised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked already knowing my voice was too high to sound like I was okay.

"Just seem off" she said with a shrug. I shrugged back as I went over to the couch, her plopping down next to me.

"You're just gonna sit there and stare at me?" I asked, feeling a little smile in the corner of my mouth as she nodded, her grin wide.

"Of course" she replied still smiling. "If it makes you feel better I awkwardly stare at Fred like this too" she said as she continued staring at me her smile still clear as day.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around. _Do you really wanna know? _I heard Damon ask, though I knew it was more for the sense of being obnoxious.

"Probably making out with his girlfriend" Abby said as we both let out heavy sighs. "Ohmygod, you like Fred too?" she exclaimed pretending to be surprised. I had to laugh. _Of course you do, she's like the little sister you always wanted. _Damon reminded me for what seemed like the thousandth time. Yes, Abby seemed like the ideal sister; sweet but annoying, shy but obnoxious, silly but wise, everything I _did _wish Courtney was. Everything I hoped she'd be. But it seemed engrained in her genes to be like our parents. Why did I have to be the outcast? I wondered as I heard Damon snicker.

"I'm pretty sure if I was even remotely interested in same gender I'd go for Draco first" I said just as a few girls walked by, looking a little questionable at me. I watched Abby giggle but otherwise she didn't seem to take it as any big deal. I definitely appreciated my time with her.

"You like the stubborn ones" Abby said bringing me out of thought as I started to absently to let my hearing drift to the other side of the room.

"I like the hard to get ones" I corrected as she tried to subtly suck in air.

"Are you gonna be in love with Tammie forever?" she asked her voice boarding on rude whether on purpose or not I didn't know.

"I'm not in love with her" I told Abby as she and Damon raised their eyebrows at me.

"Right…" Abby said sarcastically, this time Damon laughing. _I like this one, smart and just too adorable. _Damon said as I felt myself glare at him. Leave her alone. I told him as he rolled his eyes. _I don't hurt children. _He replied.

"She's taken" I said, though I knew that didn't do anything to my thoughts.

"Yeah but you still think about her" Abby reminded me as I gritted my teeth a little. I hated the reminder that Tammie was taken but I hated even more that people had to point out in every which they knew. "I see how you look at her" Abby said as I felt Damon saying the words along with her. "Not that I don't like you or think you're, well, cute…" she paused to blush. "It's just, you know, I don't think Tammie knows how to start over. If she were with you she'd have to start over and that's too much work. Especially after all the work she's gone through with Fred" Abby explained.

"I know, I know. I just like her Abby, I don't—can't—be with her." I told her as she nodded and started chewing on a nail.

"You still want to though; it's in your voice. Here, I'll say it this way. You want her and it _could _work out, it really could. But, what would happen to Fred?" she asked. _Who the fuck cares? _Damon answered. It was bad that he hated Fred as much as he did when school first started but now, a good month into school and he was ready to murder the guy. "I know you don't care about Fred, but, you have be honest, do you really think he's just gonna break up with Tammie forever and never want her back?" she asked. "He loves her and he's been around longer, he wins by default" she said with a light laugh as I tried to smile.

"What if I love her more?" I asked as she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"He loves her most" she quickly replied. "Have you ever really sat with yourself and wondered why you love her? Fred has a thousand reasons and that was just when he met her" she explained.

"How are you so smart?" I asked as I ruffled her hair, a gesture I never got to do with Courtney because she always glared at me or pulled away.

"I listen and Ginny Weasley is my friend" she said as I nodded.

"If they break up I'm going for her though Abby" I said, my comment even surprising myself. "You can go for Fred" I added trying to make my bluntness sound like a teasing comment.

"First off, I'm eleven, I can't date. Second, I'm sure he'd just go back to Charity if it really came to that. But I'm sure he'd off himself if he dumped Tammie." I heard Damon laugh. _Whimp. _

"I keep hearing about Charity but I don't know that much about her" I said. Which was true. I passed her a few times in the hallway, she either seemed to be hanging around the general area where Fred was or with Lavender as they whispered and snickered. A few times I saw her staring after me. I personally wanted nothing to do with her because all her comments seemed overly bitchy and she seemed too fake. _Another one bites the dust. _Damon teased.

"I guess Fred was seeing her off and on" Abby said as if she was sniffing something unpleasant. "But it never lasted, obviously and then he met Tammie. I don't think she knows about Charity" she said, her nose still wrinkled.

"Really? I wouldn't think he'd keep something like that from her" I replied.

"Yeah, but, you've seen her. Compared to Tammie, what was he thinking, hide that shit" Abby said as I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it's not like Tammie hasn't dated other guys" I said, the words like rotten eggs in my mouth.

"What about you? Do you date?" she asked as I shrugged.

"I was seeing a girl named Debra for a while; she was alright, but, you know it wasn't anything serious. Fun really, but…" I trailed off to shake my head.

"She didn't make you feel like Tammie does" Abby quickly inputted.

"Not even that, it just, it was going in a direction I wasn't going to follow or like" I said for the lack of information. _Yeah, she wanted to be a vampire and you don't; but honestly, I don't see why not, you're gonna miss out on a lot of fun stuff. _Damon said as I attempted to push him to the back of my mind.

"Oh okay, I thought maybe you dumped her when you realized Tammie had a mutual interest in you and you 'could' get her" Abby said with a roll of the eyes.

"Who does that?" I asked full of surprise and annoyance at the thought.

"A bunch of Ravenclaws. My sister did it once, not when she dated Percy, before that. She was with this one for a while and then found out another guy liked her—he had a girlfriend but they broke up—and then when she was sure he liked her she dumped her boyfriend and went for the other guy" she explained as I kept my eyebrow raised.

"You sure your sister wasn't a Slytherin?" I asked, because quite honestly, it sounded like something _my_ sister would do.

"I'm sure, it's like the logic thing in their mind, a strategic move" she explained as we both rolled our eyebrows.

"I hope they broke up after a year" I mumbled as Abby grinned.

"He had been cheating seven months in, she found out a little after a year." I shook my head. Somehow though, the gossip coming from an eleven year sounded more honest and straightforward than anyone else. But maybe I was just being basis. "So I'm dying to know…" Abby started. "What the hell happened in the tea shop?" she asked with full excitement. Besides the general gossip, the tea shop mayhem had been on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Honestly, I have no clue" I told her which, was indeed true. For the longest time I thought Melinda was doing some freaky witch spell and then I thought Tammie's Seer abilities had escalated or went haywire. But the more things settled the more I realized everyone was just as confused. "But, maybe I'll be able to talk to Fred about it tonight" I told her as I felt myself grimace. I had detention with Fred. That Professor Madison woman assigned us detention together. Did she not know Fred hated my guts? Did she want me to get murdered? _Oh c'mon, you know you can take him. One punch. _Damon suggested as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Just, be easy. He's not going to put up with you like the rest of us do" Abby told me as I nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, get some homework done and stop at the library; detention will be here only too soon" I said Abby stood up too.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked; I frowned at her tone.

"Yeah, of course" I quickly replied.

"Are you friendly with me just because you feel like you're an inadequate brother?" she asked, her words slow and sort of embarrassed. _Wow, low blow._

"No, of course not, I talk to you because you're my friend Abbs" I quickly said though I still stuttered a little. At my words she seemed to relax a bit, her facial expression back to normal. "Who said that?" I asked.

"Courtney; I mean, I knew she was wrong, I just…" she trailed off to shake her head. I felt my instincts kick in. I didn't do shit for Courtney because she was a bitch; well, that and she never _needed _me.

"Ignore her Abby, whatever she says or does, just ignore it, and stay away from her," I said, my instincts still in overdrive.

"She said the same thing about you. I assumed she meant about Tammie," Abby said looking at me with a new expression I couldn't make out.

"Did she tell you anything else?" I asked, had to ask.

"Should she have?" Abby countered. _Oh you know, just the typical vamp stuff, the usual. _Damon said.

"No" I said though I knew, at least I felt like I knew I should've gave her more than an 'no.' We looked at each other for another minute longer but when I felt like I could no longer hold my secret I broke away. "Let's chat again soon" I told her as she nodded, gave me a half smile and waved me off.

"Later" she said, her voice thankfully cheerful. I nodded back and had to force myself to run slowly downstairs. I obviously needed a talk with Courtney.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Remember the italics are Damon talking/thinking. (SiobanPhelps-Really surprised but happy with your last review. I'm glad you like Damon's sense of humor. And yes, dear sweet little Abby...her death really messes Matt up later.) As for the other story, that one is over, that whole engagement bit happens in the last "big" story which I won't be starting til January. lol. Wasn't planning on writing this chapter but since you asked for it here it is. **

**5TH YEAR- MATT KNACKS**

_Matt and Fred are Detention_

I knew getting to the trophy room was less than ten minutes from the Gryffindor Tower, but I still made my way there as slow as possible. _You just don't wanna see Freddie. _Damon reminded me as I sucked in air, preparing myself to face time with him and Fred. _Sucks for you. _Damon chirped as I gritted my teeth and pushed open the trophy room door. To my surprise Fred was leaning against the wall, seemingly alone. _Lee and George are probably just waiting to shank you with their wands. _Damon suggested as I went over to Fred.

"Hey" I said but before he could respond the door opened again, Professor Snape in the doorway. _And you're night gets even better! _Damon teased as Snape had us sign something and then motioned for our wands before disappearing just out of sight. _Ten gallons he throws the first punch. _Damon said after a good five minutes. Don't you ever shut up? I asked him as I heard him give a hardy laugh as I polished another award. _Nope._

"Did you find out anything on the tea shop mayhem?" Fred asked as he stood on my other side polishing another award.

"No, but, Melinda's pissed" I said as Fred rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is, some chick out of the blue is moving in on Draco and throwing it in her face, I know _I'd _be pissed" Fred said as he continued polishing the same award. _Yeah, really shows, all that rage, poor trophy. _

"Well, Melinda is dating someone" I said, my words slow. "She's with George, she's happy, that should be all that matters" I concluded.

"Yeah, weird, Tammie is happy but it doesn't seem like that's all that matters to you" he said as Damon snickered. _Fred: 1. _

"You two are dating, fine, I get that. I can still have a crush on her" I snapped at him.

"No you can't" he countered as I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Charity still likes you and Tammie doesn't even know about her" I countered as Fred instantly stopped polishing. _Fred: 1, Matt: 3—bonus points for his speechless expression. _Damon teased as Fred narrowed his eyes at me.

"How do you know about that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Why doesn't Tammie know about it? It was nothing, right? Why can't she know? I mean, you know about Oliver and Lee and that was really nothing, short-lived too, not even off and on." _Wow, and here I thought you were a wimp. _

"Lee and Oliver were actual guys in her life, she was with them, it ended, they're not psycho or vengeful, they wouldn't hurt me or Tammie" he said simply.

"Okay, so, shouldn't you tell Tammie that you're psycho ex may be out to kill her?" I asked, my annoyance hitting a high note.

"No, the less she knows the better" he said more so to himself.

"When has that ever worked? Come on Fred, she deserves more than that. What do you think is going to happen when she finds out and makes her _own _assumptions?" I asked. This is seemed to make Fred freeze, had he really forgotten Tammie would assume something if she ever did find out about Charity. "She might think she messed up and tell you to go back to Charity" I added though I knew the chances of that actually happening were slim to none.

"You make it sound like you know her" Fred said picking up another trophy. _He doesn't but he sure as hell wants to. _Damon said with a wiggle of the eyebrows. "I don't like you Matt" he said after a moment's pause. _Thank god for captain obvious. _Damon said with a roll of the eyes. "Not just because you can't screw off" he paused, I imaged to really think of his wording, Damon was cracking up in the back of my mind. "Not just because of Tammie, but because," he paused again. Was he really about to make a confession to me? Was he really going to say something he'd probably later regret? "If you love her you'll let go" he said instead, everything about him moving in the opposite direction I was hoping though I didn't want to know any personal secrets or fears of Fred. _Not that Fred Weasley is scared of anything. _Damon snorted. "Why do you even like her? She's not your type" he said, At first I wanted to make the typical comment that she wasn't exactly his type either but I reckoned he heard that too many times and it would simply go in one ear and out the other.

"We have a steady reliable bond" I said with a short glare. He had to know that and it wasn't like it was something I could stop or prevent. It just happened. "Give me some slack, I've had a shitty upbringing, I haven't been in a community like this, ever and I'm not exactly on good terms with my family. If I can find one person who doesn't gawk at me I want to be their friend" I said, the words coming out faster than I thought they would.

"Bullshit" Fred replied as I felt even Damon raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"You think I actually liked the way I was brought up? You think I'm lucky or something?" I asked him. _Of course he does, he doesn't know you're a half-vampire, remember? _Damon reminded me as the realization finally sank in. Realistically though, that was the only thing preventing me from going after Tammie. _Oh please, you'd be with her in a heartbeat if she really wanted you like that._ "I know she likes you, trust me, I've been told repeatedly. But I'm not gonna stop crushing on her. She's the first person that's made feel…normal" I said as Fred snickered and moved to the other side of the room.

"What is so abnormal about you really Matt?" _V-a-m-p-i-r-e. What does that spell? _Damon said though we both knew I wasn't going to say anything aloud.

"You'll be sorry you asked" I mumbled as I moved even further away. Fred snorted, or laughed or whatever he did. But little did he know I was actually serious.

As we continued to work I let my thoughts wander, well, hit Damon. What was the big deal about liking Tammie? _Everyone is afraid she's gonna fuck up and forget she loves Fred and go to you. _Yeah, but why is that is that really a bad thing? _Because she doesn't actually want you and you're a half-vampire. _Maybe I should just tell. _Yes, wonderful idea and then you'll have no friends and I'll emerge sooner than you thought. _I shuddered at the thought, Damon taking over me. Me being him, locked away in my own head until I just, disappeared. If people thought I was bad now _wait til they seen me later. _Damon finished as I finally moved to the second to last case. Just don't hurt her, please, that's the only request I will ever make. Don't hurt Tammie.

I could see the wheels turning in Damon's eyes, why he had to debate this I wasn't sure. It was a simple request. _Yes but you have to think about the underlying request. Not hurting Tammie means I can't kill Fred—and we know I want to snap his neck—it also means Melinda goes untouched and the stupid ferret Draco and all their little friends. Tammie tangos with a lot of people. Besides, her friends get themselves in trouble and get hurt, causing Tammie to somehow get hurt, that's a whole separate thing, I can't be responsible for their actions—or stupidity. _I know, but. I paused and looked over at Fred who was shinning the trophy but he seemed to haves stopped putting in the effort. I know you don't care about humans, about them, but I do, they're my friends, if I lose them I'll stay human just to spite you.

_Touché. _Please Damon; your one good act. _I'll do it. If. And only if you tell Fred and Melinda what you are. If they don't murder you, or anything drastic or dramatic I will make sure your _friends _go unharmed as long as we both shall live. But like I said, her friends have the power to make their own stupid decisions. _I knew Damon didn't repeat anything just to hear himself talk, unless he found it funny or if he was "being nice" and hinting at something. I thought for a minute, trying to think who would act irrationally.

"Melinda" I hissed, everything coming together. What was that bit Professor Snape was saying about letting them taking the frustrations out during the game tomorrow? Of course. Of course Melinda would've reached her breaking point.

"What's that?" Fred asked, still from the other side of the room.

"During the game, Melinda's gonna be pissed at Courtney" I told him as he turned around but kept his eyes on polishing.

"Yeah, so?" he replied. _I reckon he don't know Courtney is a willing vamp in training. _Damon pretended to whisper.

"If you don't like me, then I know you must hate Courtney" I said as he wrinkled his eyebrows at me.

"She's your sister" he said as I felt as if I should feel guilty.

"She's changed a lot, we don't really get along, it's complicated. The point is, Melinda is going take her anger out on Courtney tomorrow but Courtney will react, she's not the sweet and innocent person you know Fred, she's nothing like that, she never has been" I explained, the guilt still not hitting me.

"So you're the lesser of two evils huh?" he asked setting the trophy down.

"I'm not evil" I half wined as Damon laughed. _I am. _

"Okay, so tell Melinda to lay off your sister" Fred said simply as he started to turn away but must have noticed my expression. "I get it, sisters can be scary, I have one too, but, really, just be quick about it and then lay low for a few hours" he said with a hint of a smile.

"Fred, it's not like that, she doesn't listen to me, not in the normal type of way. She's playing Draco so she can get a rise out of Melinda" I explained.

"Why?" Fred asked. _Question of the year. _Damon said, though I was pretty sure he already knew.

"For kicks, Fred. Everything she does is for kicks" I told him, my voice serious. She had the personality every vampire wanted. _Meanwhile I get stuck with you… _Damon complained as I ignored him.

"Do you think she'd ever, ya know, hurt Tammie?" he asked. _Now the concern kicks in. He's such a hypocrite. _Damon teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Probably" I said though I meant 'most definitely.' Tammie was the only person standing in her way from me becoming full human. Even if I removed myself from school now, fell for someone other human and stayed human Courtney would still blame Tammie. She was my first, she was my reason for having the idea to be human. At least according to Courtney. I wanted to be human every day since I realized I was a half-vampire. Since age six. It wasn't Tammie's fault then and it wasn't her fault now. Course it didn't matter to Courtney, she just needed someone to blame.

"Well, George and I will talk to Melinda, just give the facts" Fred said.

"It will go in one ear and out the other, she won't do anything unless she finds something else she focus her mind on fixing" I said, a plan just formulating in the back of my mind.

"What do you propose?" Fred asked though he sounded most unwilling to be asking. I started to open my mouth but he spoke first. "Nothing stupid, Melinda doesn't pay attention to stupid" he added.

"No, it's not stupid. There's this thing I can do—"

"Because you're a Seer?" Fred asked. _Yeah, sure, why not?_

"Something like that" I replied quickly feeling a little nervous about my out of practice vampire abilities. "Anyway, because of my abilities, I'm able to, push people…" I trailed off to gauge Fred's expression but he seemed to doing an excellent job at just listening. "Like, I can sway someone's feeling. Though, I can't do for a long period of time and they have be influential enough. But really it's just all mind control. It's simple and it doesn't hurt" I explained.

"Okay, well, just push me, leave Tammie out of it" he said almost without hesitation. _Aw, look at him being all brave. _Damon teased.

"I can't leave her out of it, if I push only you she's gonna walk away. I can't make you clingy because it will annoy her and she's disappear and I can't make you like her less because, well, she'd be okay with it" I said as Fred glared.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"She wants you happy, if you're not happy with her that has to be a reason and she'd let you have that reason" I told him, though I kind of doubted myself.

"But she loves me" he replied, though I caught the uncertainty.

"If you love someone you let them go" I countered as Damon laughed hysterically. _A hundred points to you. _

"Fine, how do you want her involved?" he asked.

"Can we all talk about it together?" I asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. _Guess not._

"I'm going to push her away from you, but only a little and then push you toward her. That way, from Melinda's eyes it looks Tammie has a secret. I won't have anything to do with it, which is good because Melinda will assume Courtney convinced me to do something and it would just add fuel to the fire" I explained.

"Are you sure Courtney didn't convince you of this?" he half teased.

"She can't convince me to do anything, trust me, she's tried" I said morbidly as Damon rolled his eyes, both of us thinking back to when we were maybe nine and ten and we were offered human blood. The idea petrified me, but Courtney had nearly drained her cup before trying to convince me to take a sip. I didn't budge and it wasn't until mum threatened to lock me in the basement without the lights for twenty-four hours did I break. _Your childhood was so fucked up. Could've had it the easy way had you been more like Courtney. But no, you got the sympathy gene. _Damon said with a snort.

"Okay, when we're done we'll talk to Tammie, no George in this plan, he'll flip shit" Fred said as he neared the door.

"Seriously? Just okay?" I asked still wanting for some kind of battle.

"Yeah, I'm going to prove to you once and for all that girl loves me and you need to back the fuck up" he said cheerfully before strolling out of the room. _Two thousand points for Fred. Fred wins and the crowd goes wild. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: SiobanPhelps- So I meant to say in my last post... MERRY CHRISTMAS!. Alright, so, we're back to Fred (eventually we'll get back to Draco). Anyway, this is after the game where Fred overhead her and the whole fallout from that. I know this isn't going to phase you, but this is not Matt's fault. lol. I'm still really surprised you like Damon, you know he's the bad, psycho vampire, right? lol I hope to get one more chapter out tonight but I'm sick so I'll only hope I can post more. The next chapter is the actual breakup. This chapter is just as sad though**

**5TH YEAR- FRED WEASLEY (7TH YEAR). **

_Slow Rolling Downhill_

I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing to this. Letting my feelings for Tammie be swayed, letting her feelings be swayed. She didn't need help with that, she could sway herself. Hence another reason why I didn't need to tell her about Charity. At least not yet. I mean, she had to know _something. _Lavender and them didn't shut up about it. She wasn't stupid, she knew girls crushed on me. Just like I knew guys crushed on her. Except Matt. Matt was drawing close to obsession. Which pissed me off. What made me even angrier was that I had no reason to be mad. Tammie was with me, we loved each other, this was just another test and it would be over soon and we'd get on with our lives.

Besides, wasn't this for Melinda? We needed to make sure she didn't get hurt. I was surprised though that Matt even remembered Melinda existed. I thought he was strictly hung up on Tammie. Wouldn't Melinda getting hurt mean he had one less person he had to worry about. Didn't Melinda hate Matt as much as the rest of us, wouldn't he be happy if Courtney took her out? I would've thought it was some kind of plan, a trick had I not been watching Matt's expressions since detention. There was something off about him, sketchy even, the way he twitched every now and then, the way he hit his ear as if he had water in it, the way he twisted his mouth when trying to hold back a comment.

"He probably hates you as much as you hate him, he just has to be humble because he's new" George explained as we got out of bed. I debated filling him in on the plan regarding his girlfriend but decided not to because I knew it would do more harm than good somehow.

"I guess, I mean, I dunno, maybe. He just seemed really concerned about Melinda last night. Usually it's just Tammie" I said as I pulled over a clean shirt.

"Well, regardless, be careful, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him. And you know how I feel about Tammie" he said as he shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers as I rolled my eyes.

"For me, just today, get over it. I love her" I said with a shrug, this time George rolled his eyes. "I said it last night you know" I told him as he looked at me with full surprise. I knew he wasn't expecting me say anything. "She was sleep, but, still, I had to say it" I explained as he seemed to relax a little.

"Just be prepared if she doesn't feel the same way Fred. It hurts like hell putting in all that effort and then getting rejected" he explained.

"Not everyone is Savannah," I said moodily. I personally missed Savannah, she could've talked to Matt, he would've liked her. Granted if he did George would be in a sour mood. Not that he had to, he was still Melinda. "Speaking of ladies, how's Melinda?" I asked as he seemed to stiff a little.

"You know, we're at that point. She's realizing all her feelings for that toad are back and he needs some distraction from Courtney" he said.

"Have you thought about, you know, fighting for her? I mean, you're always fighting against Tammie to help me, but, what about fighting for yourself?" I asked as George sighed and tossed his clothes aside.

"It's complicated, I know, deep deep down Melinda and I aren't going to work out, I can't force myself to put the effort in there, to let my guard down because the minute I do, is the minute she walks away. That's why I think you should slow down with Tammie" he said. I shrugged and continued getting ready, my thoughts seemed to focus on how I wanted to tell Tammie out loud that I loved her but it always seemed like the wrong time. I wanted to tell her after the game but that would imply things went well during the game. Weirdly though, after Matt worked his magic I, _trusted him. _I didn't know, just something about him, especially when he talked about his sister.

"Let's get this started" George said as we got our jackets and headed out.

As expected nothing worked the way I wanted. Tammie ended up having some weird vision halfway through the game and then Draco took the hit from Courtney for Melinda—who was only too distracted—with our personal lives and George spent the entire time glaring at Matt. When the game was finally over we had a few short words and then Tammie and Melinda disappeared. It wasn't until I was about to head up did I realize George was chatting happy with some other mates from our year. He never really talked to them except when he wasn't dating Melinda. "Seriously?" I hissed at him but he waved me off.

"Go find your girlfriend, I'll be fine" he said as I unwillingly left.

By time I go to the Hospital Wing I feared the worst, Melinda and Tammie arguing, I had hoped Tammie would've waited, I would be able to get Melinda to understand, to know it was for the greater good. Tammie was going to give off the wrong vibe. I slowed down as I neared the curtain, my hand ready to pull it back but something in Tammie's voice made me stop.

"Hey, that's not fair, I have plenty of things I'm worried about Melinda" she said, the bed creaking. I wondered if she worried about what Matt did, if he had ruined our relationship, if it scared her, if she saw he was a bad person.

"Like what?" Melinda asked. "Because besides Burnner nothing else is on your mind." I knew I should've intervened but before I could Tammie was talking again, her words quick.

"I'm concerned about my best friend and her hazardous relationship with my asshole of a cousin." _Everyone is, _I thought sarcastically. "Secondly, I'm worried that I'm an awful girlfriend because I happened to overhear Fred tell me he loves me and I don't know how to respond which could only mean I don't love him back."

I froze, not like the type when you just get caught sneaking out or even before you get scolded for laughing. Not even a freeze when mum would spot me doing something we weren't supposed to. But a heart stopping freeze. _She heard me? _ I thought as I tried to make myself move but it wasn't working so instead I continued listening. "I have this weird connection with the new student, the only person I can relate to that everyone wants me to stay away from which is not fair; I get it, he's attractive, yes, fine. But that's it, he's my friend." It was Matt's fault, he did something to her, he had to. Maybe the connection was still going somehow? I wondered as I felt myself pull the curtain back. Still looked like Tammie, still sounded like the girl I had fallen in love with, but, she didn't know if she loved me. She was _bitching, _about me, even the other time she never complained about me. That's why I loved her, I stared at her as she continued talking; I wasn't even there to her anymore. "…and because Fred is too thick to see it makes him into something I don't like, I don't want. I don't want him to be jealous and push me away—"

"Tammie" Melinda said as her eyes widened at the sight of me but Tammie was still on a roll.

"And do you think I don't have a right to be concerned about Burnner? She tried to _kill _us and then we _killed _her. She's back and no one is taking it seriously. She's not going to simply give us detention, her and Courtney are planning something and all anyone is worried about is love and Matt screwing things up" she concluded as she shook her head. She must have noticed Melinda was too quiet, or better yet that Melinda was staring pass her.

Slowly she turned around, her face showing too much guilty to not mean what she said. I felt my inside burning, I was drowning, falling, dying, whatever. The girl I _love _didn't feel the same way. "Thought I'd check on you two, see if you told her" I said barely recognizing my own voice.

"Fred—" Tammie start but I shook my head.

"Don't Tammie" I said colder than I intended. I didn't wait for her say anymore, I turned around and left.

I found an empty hallway, the candle was dimmest here. I paced for a few seconds, Tammie's voice, her words repeated in my head. I was in love with someone who quite obviously didn't feel the same. Everything we had. Everything I fought to keep her. _Everything _I was becoming I owed to her and now _this? _I spun around and started pacing again but had to stop as I felt my chest tightening.

"Fred…?" I heard George's voice as he came from around a corner. "Hey, you okay? How are the girls?" he asked as he started to move closer but stopped upon seeing my expression. "Fred…" he said slowly as I felt myself shake.

"It doesn't matter" I tried telling him but my voice cracked toward the end.

"I know" he said, his face mirroring my pain as he came over to hug me. I nodded, not quite ready to accept what I heard but as George patted my back I couldn't help but cry.

"You were right" I chocked out as George nodded and squeezed me tighter. He knew what that meant, he knew everything. I wanted to say more, to explain what happened but every time I opened my mouth I chocked.

"I know you don't want to hear this…" George started as we sat on the floor, my eyes still puffy and my pain still weighting me down. "You need to hurt her like she hurt you. Really show her you're not a wimp; that you're strong, that you don't care" he said but I was barely listening.

"Hey" Lee's voice said as he started to approach us but stopped upon seeing my expression. "What happened?" he asked frowning at us.

"Tammie is a bloody bitch and she's going to curioed to death" George said as I reminded slumped against the wall.

"She didn't dump you did she?" he asked, the surprise obvious.

"Might as well have" George replied. "I'm seriously Fred, just give the bitch a taste of her own medicine" he said as Lee sat down in the middle.

"Don't call her that" I whispered as I watched George shake his head in annoyance and disbelief. "I can't hurt her, she's just stressed—"

"Please, stop, do not make excuses for that _bitch_" George hissed.

"Seriously George, stop, she's not like that; c'mon, cut her some slack, she's been through a lot" Lee said, though I wondered if that was to help me out or if he was defending his ex.

"Do you think it's worth it, to just end it?" I asked Lee as George snorted.

"Not for you, you'll be miserable Fred, you know that" Lee replied.

"Is it worth it if she doesn't love him?" George countered as Lee looked at me with slight surprise.

"She heard me say it last night…" I started as I looked down at my hands. "Didn't respond" I added as I heard Lee sigh.

"And today?" he asked.

"She doesn't know how she feels and she's pissed at everyone for being so concerned and against her friendship with Matt" I explained as Lee shrugged.

"Well, once she figures out whatever secret he has she'll get over him—"

"Dump her, dump her, let her go Matt and then don't take her back" George interrupted as Lee glared at him. "Better yet, go to Charity; if the bitch reacts—"

"I said don't call her that!" I shouted at him as he glared back at me. "She's not a bitch," I said slowly. "I'm not going back to Charity, I can't hurt Tammie like that" I said as George let a laugh.

"This is fucking ridiculous. C'mon, if you really wanna see if she cares you hurt her. If she reacts fine, great, but more importantly she can feel your pain. She can see what she's losing" George explained. I looked over at him, he had a point, right? That made sense, didn't it?

"I don't think that's a good idea George, if Tamm sees him happy, sorry, '_happy_' she'll walk away, if you hurt her Fred you don't get her back" he warned me as I felt my insides burn again. "If she does love you and trust you and want you that all disappears the moment you smile around Charity" he continued.

"It would be nice to see her hurt" George said as I shook my head. "C'mon, you get some action in with Charity, you get to make _Tammie _realize what she's potentially walking away from, you get to be back in control," he explained. Again, it made sense, but did I really have the nerve and guts to do that? To hurt her? "I'll pay you; both you and Charity," George said after a few minutes of silence.

"George, stop, we know you hate her now more than ever, but that's a new low, even for you. I get it, you feel your brother's pain but don't be stupid. Do you know what happens if Tammie ever finds out?" Lee asked.

"She'll never look at me again" I said quietly.

"Good," George replied bitterly.

"I don't" I spoke up as George grumbled at me. "George, I'm hurt, I'm broken, I'm mad. But, if I lose her; if she never looked at me again, I…" I trailed off, the thought of never speaking to her again, the thought of never seeing her again pierced me so hard I thought I'd cry out in pain.

"Dump the bitch Fred, I'll talk to Charity" George said in a tone of finality before getting up and walking off.

"I don't agree with the bribing part, you know that, right?" Lee asked as he remained seated. I nodded. "But," he paused, probably to think of his words wisely. "Maybe it would be best if you two took a break…" he looked at me as he said the last bit. "If you continue like this it's only going to explode later and if that happens, I don't know if you'll get back with her" he said.

"I don't know if I can be with her again if we break up though" I confessed. "There's nothing for her to go back to. My love was the only thing I had left for her and she doesn't want that," I said, the pain hitting me again.

"Give her time Fred" he said gently. "Let her come to you, let her want _you_" he said as I shrugged. I still felt uncertain about breaking up with her.

"What if she doesn't want me?" I asked as Lee shrugged, it didn't look to be a question he had actually thought about. Like something that it was possible.

""Then it's not meant to be and you're going to accept that. But Fred, I do think she does want you. I know you're mad and hurt and sad but, be careful, you know what happens if you push her too hard" he reminded as he stood up.

"Thanks Lee" I said quietly as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I sat on the couch, staring at the fireplace. Break up with Tammie, put everything on the line, leave it all up to fate and chance, trust her. Was it really that simple? Would she really come back? Did she love me? I wondered as I glanced around, noticing Tammie was not in the room. _Where the hell was she? _I wondered as a wave of annoyance hit me, she was probably with Matt. They're stupid connection. She should've been in here begging me to understand.

Would I be fine without her? Could I just move on and stop loving her? Would she be okay? I snorted at the last question, she had Matt and Draco, she'd be fine without me. Just as the thought of everyone she did have sunk in she walked into the room. She looked guilty, and sad. I looked back at the fireplace before we could make eye contact but I felt her footsteps move closer.

"What can I say to make this better?" she asked as she stood in front of me. She sounded desperate. But was she afraid of losing me or did Matt reject her? I wondered as I twirled my wand; I hated Matt, I hated his guts. "Just tell me what to say" she said quietly as my mind wandered back to the previous night. She heard me, she _heard _me and she did nothing. She didn't even say she wasn't ready, she gave me nothing, she made think she didn't hear me. She said nothing, that was worse than hearing the truth.

"I thought you were sleep last night" I said flatly, my eyes still on the fire.

"I was falling asleep" she said defensively as I felt myself angry a little.

"How do you want me to react? What am_ I _supposed to say?" I asked, my mind swirling back to the conversation I overheard.

"If you don't want to be together anymore…" she started but trailed off so quickly I couldn't catch her tone.

"Always want the easy way out," I quickly replied coldly without much thought as I stood up. Even if I walked away I would have to deal with this.

"Stop, please" she said as she grabbed my arm but I unintentionally jerked away, the pain of it hurting her hurt me just as much.

"I'm not sinking to your level. If I continue to stand here I _will _hurt you, and that's not something _I'm _willing to live with" I warned her. It was true, everything regarding her and Matt kept playing in my mind. Everything with Lee, how he still obviously admired her, how he _knew _her; everything George said. Charity was simple, I could have Charity again, I could have simple again. I glanced over at the portrait just as it opened again, George walked in. I took the opportunity to walk away, her and George mumbling insults as I did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Okay, break up not quite yet, I wanted to make a few things clear with this chapter and the next. This one really is only supposed to show that something _is _wrong with George and how Fred rationalizes his decision to dump Tammie. Not that it's a smart one, but to him it makes sense. Kinda short, I know. Also, SiobanPhelps, I'm still so surprised/excited you're liking Damon and I'm sorry this chapter will not make you feel better. lol **

**5TH YEAR- FRED WEASLEY (7TH YEAR). **

_The Twins Get Physical _

Downstairs I laid in my bed, my chest still hurting as I weighted all the good things from my relationship with Tammie. We made each other happy, she made me happy. She meant everything to me. But what did I mean to her? What did I _really_ mean to her? Did she really love me somewhere deep down? Did she just want this to be over? I swallowed hard, I loved her more than she loved me, I knew that, I would probably always love her more.

"You didn't dump her" George said as he entered the room.

"I can't" I said stupidly as George sat down across me. "Not because of what she said, but, I don't know if I can harden myself enough to dump her. I don't know if I can be strong enough to make it through a breakup again" I said.

"What does that mean?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. I shook my head, I didn't need him thinking the worst, hating Tammie even more.

"Nothing, nevermind" I told him as he cautiously nodded.

"She's only going to hurt you if you stay with her, you know something is going to happen with her and Matt" he suggested as my mind spun into thought.

"They do have a connection" I added sarcastically.

"She'll be happy, you should too" he said as I silently swore at him. "What?" he asked in slight surprise.

"I love her, I know Savannah hurt you, but, not every girl is like that. Besides, Savannah is nice, she's still my friend. It's not fair that you're assuming Tammie is a bitch" I snapped at him.

"Um, hello?" he said waving his hands. "You spent ten minutes crying over her, when the hell have you done that? What does that tell you?" he snapped back.

"It tells me I love her and I should keeping trying" I shouted at him.

"She doesn't want to try, she doesn't want you. It's only a matter of time before her and Matt hook up. Are you really prepared to see them making out in the halls?" he asked as the image shot through my mind.

"She wouldn't do that…" I said with lack of certainty.

"Yes she would, she's a Malfoy, they're all the same, they lack feeling and consideration for anyone else" George said with a glare.

"Is this about me or you?" I asked thinking back to Draco.

"I just hate all Malfoys, you can do better—"

"Like Charity? No, I don't want her, I want Tammie" I said feeling myself long for her though already somewhere my mind was telling me it was over.

"Dump her, she's not worth it" he snapped as he got up and glared at me. I shook my head, though not quite reaching disagreement. "Fine, screw her and then dump the bitch" he corrected, his voice cold and unfriendly.

"Fuck you" I snapped at him as I felt myself so far away from him.

"A girl is going to break us up" he started with a cold laugh. "Look at yourself, pull it together Fred, you don't need this" he said. "Dump her and wake up" George finished as he sat over on his bed. I stared at the back of his head, we were fighting. I was fighting with my best friend, my closest brother.

"Lee told me I should dump her but not be mean" I told George after a few minutes of neither of us saying anything. "He still feels for her" I added.

"Wonder why" George snorted.

"What does that mean?" I asked my defensives shooting through the roof.

"C'mon Fred, Oliver and Lee have _no _ill feelings toward her. You think they didn't get some good action? Think she didn't put—" I was wrestling George to the ground before he could finish his sentence, before I realized what exactly I was doing. "Get off you ass!" he shouted at me.

"Take it back" I hissed at him.

"Get off me!" he shouted again but I continued wrestling with him. I heard the door opening, and then Lee pulling me off George. "See, see what she's done to you?" he said as he adjusted his shirt.

"Cool it" Lee said as I yanked out of his grip, suddenly his usual easy going nature and helpful advice made my stomach turn.

"You don't need to be that guy, so forget her" George said before walking out of the room.

"Fred, what was that about?" Lee asked but I shook my head.

"Just go away, please Lee, I don't wanna wrestle you too" Lee shook head, not moving but I just went back over to my bed.

"I want her happy, I've never advantage of her situation or her. Don't let George's anger cloud your sense" he said before walking out. I stared at one of the bed post, just thinking. Lee may have been right but why did George even feel the need to say it, what was going on with him. With us. Somehow this year seemed to be the crappiest year, ironically our last year. Still, things weren't supposed to go down like this,

I fought with George, I just wrestled with my best friend. He was being paranoid and I wasn't explaining things correctly to him. He didn't understand for some reason. Still. I closed my eyes tight. I needed to fix my brother, I needed to step back from Tammie. I needed my brother more than Tammie. I had to make things right with him. And that required time, time with Tammie nowhere near me. Which meant I had to dump her. I had to hurt her and push her away.

If, by some crazy spell George's problem really was Tammie, if deep down he really _really _hated her I'd stop things with her forever. I wouldn't go back to her. Maybe I'd try for friends but I didn't see that working out. But still, blood before water, I couldn't just crash my relationship with my brother, he was other half and as much as it killed me to think it, I just wanted him on my side again, the two of us making stuff for the shop, our normal route again. I clenched my jaw as I felt the pain rush through me. I had to hurt Tammie, "be mean" and push her away. I only hoped if I did all this she'd come back, she'd be strong and be able to accept a willing friendship. I needed her to stay around, to stay in my life, I wouldn't recover if she decided to step away and never come back.

I decided it was time for an early morning walk, think of how to dump Tammie as I tried to stop the aching throughout my body. I tried to let the anger build up in me from when I overheard her in the hospital wing but it didn't reach where I needed it to, it didn't bother me as much as losing her. I was so distracted I hardly realized I had bumped into Matt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Alright, here's another add in chapter since Damon seems to be getting rave reviews (against my better judgment). lol Hopefully this chapter kind of explains why Matt never went for Tammie. I also needed to include stuff that will help out later, still quite mysterious of course. Happy reading! Also, I hope all these characters (Draco, Fred, Matt and Damon) have a different voice. I would dread to think it all sounded like the same voice. Always let me know if you can't tell the difference or if it starts sounding like a broken record.**

**5TH YEAR- MATT KNACKS **

_Mind Confusion_

_Clumsy much? _Damon asked as I mumbled an apology to Fred. "Screw you" he mumbled back as I turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked as he shook head and started up another staircase but stopped halfway up and turned around.

"I'm dumping Tammie, I hope you're happy" he said, his voice nothing like the one I was familiar with. _Finally! Oh happy day! _Damon cheered as I tried to find something to say. "I know it's what you want. Just wanted to tell you so when she kisses you, you know it's not cheating" he explained as I frowned a little.

"Why are you dumping her?" I asked as he let out a laugh.

"Please, like you're somehow not involved" he shot back.

"Fred, I like her, yeah, but," I paused, not sure how I wanted to word it, how I could explain it. _You're a vampire and because she's 'amazing' you feel the desire to be with her but you understand her need to be with Fred. _Damon said simply as I growled at him. "I don't wanna to be rebound" I said though it sounded more like a question.

"Well, it's happening, I'm dumping her" he repeated. _Is it just me or he trying to convince himself? _Damon wondered as he looked between us.

"Why?" I asked again. _We just settled this. He's an idiot._

"The game plan didn't go well for me. She said some things that bothered me, she doesn't know if she loves me and she's attracted to you" he explained as I felt a little sort of joy. At least she had admitted it aloud. _Lie. _Damon said as I felt myself look at him with confusion. He looked stern, no, something else. Not like I had usually seen him, not confident and witty like he usually did. He looked worried, scared even. But in all the time Damon had been in my head he had never looked scared.

"It's a phase, she'll get over it" I heard myself say but not in my normal Matt voice. Fred must have noticed this too because he squinted his eyes at me.

"I just told you you can have the girl and you tell me it's a phase?" he said, his voice a little anger.

"Listen, I was just testing something" Damon continued saying. Why was I letting him talk, how was he even talking, he had no access to my speech or vocal cords, he had no connection to the speaking part of my brain. _Yeah, well, when you're cooped up in here as long as me you find the backdoors. _He replied as I shrugged at Fred. This was such a weird experience, I had control of my body, of my movements but my mouth, rather the feeling in my mouth, felt like super glue but yet I could still feel my lips moving, still hear the sound, still my voice.

"What do you mean, 'testing'?" Fred asked.

"I mean, after the vision thing, when tensions got really high and after George and Melinda broke up I snuck in and pushed Tammie again. I wanted to see if I could get her to admit what's really going on. I figured honesty is the policy" he said as Fred glared at him—me, his fist slowly clenching. "I know you're mad and I'm sorry but, I really suggest you don't punch me. It won't end well for you" I said as Fred's fist remained balled up. "Just don't dump her, it's not worth it" I said even though all three of us knew I wanted to at least try.

"I have to be with George" he said, his voice hitting a sad note.

"Uh, he's your brother, gross" I replied as Fred tilted his head and looked at me questionable. "Sorry, I haven't had much sleep" I told him, Damon's voice still obvious. Why was he in control, better yet, why did he care if Tammie was attracted? It meant victory for him over Fred.

"George seems to be weird this year and I need to know if he's just acting out or he really hates Tammie. I can't do that with Tammie around" he explained.

"Dumping her isn't the right opinion. I get it, but, c'mon, don't be a wimp" I replied as Fred shook his head.

"Are you sure you're not drunk? Usually you're a little nicer. Quite honestly, I thought you'd be jumping for joy" he said.

"On the inside I am" I—Damon—said as he smirked. Dude, shut up. _No, this human talking thing is fun. _

"You're an ass" Fred said as I felt myself smirk back. What the hell was happening? I asked, Damon couldn't be emerging this quickly, could he? I wondered as I shrugged.

"You're the one dumping the only girl who really wants you" I sangsong.

"Piss off" Fred finished before walking up the stairs.

"Oy! Just so you know, in a few days, I'm going to be contacting Melinda, I would really like for you to be there." I felt my eyes widened, this wasn't how this was supposed to go, I was supposed to plan that out, have a whole conversation ready and then find the proper time to bring Fred and Melinda into it. Not bombard into it like Damon was doing. What the hell was he doing? _Being the man you apparently can't. Besides, someone needs to push things along. _He said as I huffed and started in the opposite direction. I thought he wanted Tammie too, at least to spite Fred. _Yeah, well, but the way I want her isn't exactly applauded in normal communities. _He replied as I halted, my brain freezing. _Oh come no, you had to know that._ I'm_ the vampire. Anyway, she looks tasty, you think the sound of her rushing blood, the smell of her natural aroma isn't a high for me? I would love to do nothing but spend an entire week draining her blood. _He explained as I felt my face go pale. But, you said… _I know, which is why you can't have her. If you don't want me to hurt her, you can't have her. _He said as I gritted my teeth.

I respected him for saying it, sort of. But it still seemed weird, it didn't explain why he sounded scared. _I wasn't scared, I just think it's weird that the plan didn't work. It was sure fire but somehow Draco ended up unconscious and Courtney was fine. You really don't think had she wanted to slam a ball into Melinda's head that she'd really miss? _He asked as I stopped in a front of a random classroom to think. "But that would mean she knew about the plan the whole time, she'd plan it for Draco to get hit and Melinda and Tammie to argue knowing Fred would walk in" I mumbled to myself. _Exactly, it's too planned, too fishy. _Damon said as I shook my head. "Courtney's not a Seer" I whispered as I shifted my eyes side to side trying to rack my brain for explanations.

"Has it really resorted to you talking to yourself Matthew?" I only looked up because I had never heard that voice before, but also because it sounded happy, no, humor, I could hear the humor in her voice. I looked up, my eyes instantly going dark as I felt momentarily immobilized as Damon seemed to squint and tense up, just a tad. "Hello Damon" Professor Madison said, only, she wasn't Professor Madison, she was Margret Burnner.

"I thought you died" I—or Damon—hissed at her as she smiled.

"I did" she said simply as I—or Damon—stepped back, away from her. I knew the rumors about Margret Burnner, not just the ones from school but the others ones, the dark ones. "Honestly, Fred's gonna dump Tammie and you _can't _step up and snap her neck? All the blood in there for you?" she asked.

"How—how do you know about that?" my voice finally croaked out.

"I know more than everyone thinks, especially that whole Seer thing. We know we have to bond together. Especially us Alternate Seers" she whispered as the realizations came crashing down, though it didn't explain how she was alive. "Anyway, just wanted to say great job at the game today, with a little more practice you'll be compelling all sorts of people" she said as she slowly morphed back into Professor Madison. I opened my mouth to say something but heard running footsteps, a few kids running pass us. I only half realized Abby was with the group, she didn't stop or anything but did wave as she followed her friends down another staircase. "Miss. Clearwater, such an adorable little girl" Burnner said as I felt myself straighten up, my body going nearly rigid.

"Stay the fuck away from her" I said, though I could tell my voice was mixed with Damon's. What is happening? I asked, once again overly confused with Damon's new stance.

"As you wish" Burnner said with a small bow before walking off. _Holy shit. _Damon said when Burnner was far enough away. "And then some" I said as I leaned against the banister, the mornings events making my head spin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Warning, this chapter is REALLY sad. I teared up while proofing over it. Good luck. **

**5TH YEAR- FRED WEASLEY (7TH YEAR). **

_The Unwilling Breakup_

I made a quick trip to my room, just to make sure George and Lee weren't in there, but mostly to get myself ready to dump Tammie. It was harder now though, after talking with Matt. He didn't want her, but he had to, but he wouldn't have said those things just for my benefit. Why did he sound so different anyway, and what did he mean about chatting later? What did he have to tell me and Melinda? I wanted to think more but I knew I meant what I said last night, this morning. I needed to make sure my brother was alright.

With that thought, a deep sigh and a heavy heart I slowly made my way up the stairs to the common room. I honestly felt like I was marching to my own funeral. I thought as I looked around the common room, surprised to see Tammie sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I thought you transported yourself back to America" I said in a strained attempt at a joke as I continued up the stairs.

"It's still a good looking option" she replied as I looked around at the empty common room.

"Tammie—" I started but she was quick to interrupt.

"Please, don't tell me how much I hurt you, don't tell me you care, don't even tell me that Draco is the core cause. I know what I said wasn't right or fair or true and I know I shouldn't have been so—" she paused to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry" she said with a pleading expression. "Fred, I apologize, I do, and if you can't forgive me I understand, but I need you to hear me say it." _God this wasn't going to be easy. _I thought to myself as I put up all my defenses and guards up.

"I accept your apology" I said slowly. "I talked to Matt, he explained what happened" she blinked, truly stunned but I ignored that for the moment. "He said he went back to pushing you after the game was over, he wanted know the truth of what was happening around here" I said as I sat down on the arm of another chair as she stood up. "Do you remember any of last night? I assume being pushed that much can't be good mentally" I said almost looking for a reason not to dump her.

"I'm fine, I do remember what I said and…" pause. "I can't get pass that; my fault or not, _I _still said it, _you _don't deserve that, I don't deserve you" I would've laughed had I not been focused on how to dump her. She was trying that on me, a Malfoy telling a Weasley they—a Malfoy—were undeserving.

"I've been saying that for the last two years and now you're going to turn around and use it on me? Don't do that, don't tell me what I deserve. Don't tell _me _you're not good enough" I said, the ability to dump her nearly going down the drain. "Whatdo _you_ wanna do Tammie?" I asked tiredly, maybe she thought about it all and night and decided she wanted to be apart, that's how it usually went.

"Be with you" she said quietly. No, of course this was the _one _time she was saying everything I wanted to hear, but I couldn't be affected by it.

"It's a known fact that pushing people only affects people who are able to be influenced, you wouldn't have been influenced if you didn't feel it somewhere in your heart. So clearly I must be doing something wrong, so _what _am I doing? _What _do you want?" What was I doing? This was so wrong, this hurt so much and I was just saying stupid shit, none of this was fact and even if it _was, _I didn't care.

"To be with you" she repeated, her eyes glossy as I looked away. _Don't cry, please don't cry_. I begged as she continued talking. I was barely listening though, I was forcing myself to get angry, to be mad that all this was coming out now, where was this desire all summer? Why didn't she say anything then? Why did I feel her love only when we were about to break up? "It's not you, you've done everything right, you've been too good to me—"

"Then why am I not enough _for _you!" I interrupted, shouted really as I dug deep in my brain for the painful memories of her with everyone else. How Oliver made her smile, how he seemed to be mature for her; how Lee balanced her out, both of them bouncing their humor off the other; her and Draco—even though they were cousins—how they quickly made up, how it was easy and natural. Her and Matt, they fell into step together, they worked together, conversations between them were easy flowing, simple, they're movements together were in sync and automatic though neither ever noticed. Us. I ran my tongue over my teeth as I tried to think of how good we were, how much better we were than the rest of them, how we always came back together. "I don't want to end this," _I can't end this._ "But if I do, and we make up, I don't know if we _can _be together again—"

"Then don't end it!" she quickly interrupted in a pleading tone as I felt like someone spilled steaming hot pumpkin juice on me. I was stinging, so much pain, pain I had to pretend wasn't there. _Hurt her. _George's words echoed in my head. George. He was hurt, he was falling, something was wrong with him, my brother. Tammie was strong, she'd be okay, she was always okay.

"I can't be with you" I finally got out, the words tasting like a spoiled butterbeer ten years after it's expiration date. "I need to figure out how to get pass last night—"

"I'm sorry, I am, for everything, for _anything_, just, please…" she trailed off as I worked my jaw into not giving in. She looked so sad, she really didn't want me to end this. It wasn't like before. I could tell, there was something more there. Just the way she reached out for me, the way she touched my hand showed more. There was more. "Give me another chance, anything, just, don't do this. Freddie, please, what else can I do to convince you?" I knew she asked because it was a last resort because if she did say it I couldn't dump her. But, I knew she wouldn't say it and I knew that's what would break me, therefore, I said to tell her anyway, I had to hurt myself to ultimately hurt her.

"Say it Tammie…" I said in a low voice, my chest tightening as she looked away, her eyes dangerously close to tears.

"It's not you, I swear" she said as expected. It hurt, standing in front of her, knowing she felt it but not hearing it. It was enough though, I already dumped her, we were over. I twisted at the words, _it's over. _I repeated as I pulled my hands out of hers; I could see her wince in pain as I did so.

"Okay" I repeated as I moved toward the portrait, not able to recognize my own tone, I hated hurting her but I wasn't done yet, I reminded myself morbidly as I let the words just fall out. "I should go, Charity was trying to catch me before I left the Great Hall" I said, and though it was a lie, it had the desired effect.

"Don't sink to my level, don't get yourself involved with someone like her" she replied, her tone between harsh and pain. I forced myself to laugh.

"She knows what she wants" I quickly replied. I just wanted to get this conversation over, I wanted to stop hurting her. "Besides, Malfoy, you still have a few hours before people expect you to go after Matt" I told her feeling like I was different person completely as I glanced down at an invisible watch_._

"Stop it" she said in a shaky voice. I didn't know why I glared at her, maybe I was glaring at my reflection from the picture on the fireplace's mantle. I hated what I saw. This was the girl I was in love with and was doing _this _shit to her? Why? Right, I was supposed to be doing this for George; but now, the empty feeling, watching tears run down Tammie's cheeks and forcing myself to not doing anything about it only made me hate George a little.

"Now we're even" I whispered, meaning for it to cut her even more, all those times she hurt me, the conversation I overheard, this was all payback, but as I watched her turn away to silently cry I could only think how much I hated payback and knew the karma was going to kill me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Alright, here's Matt/Damon again. After the breakup and why he never actually went for Tammie.**

**5TH YEAR- MATT KNACKS **

_No Chance For Matt_

"Do you think it's forever this time?" another girl whispered. I spotted Lee Jordan in the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked him as he looked up from a magazine.

"Tammie and Fred broke up" he said sourly. _Aw, that's terrible, I didn't expect that _at all_, so sad. _Damon said sarcastically.

"Seriously?" I asked sliding into the chair next to him.

"You really had nothing to do with it?" he asked when he looked at him, hopefully seeing I looked truly stunned.

"No, of course not, I talked to Fred earlier, he told me he was going to dump her but I knew it wasn't a good idea—"

"Don't talk to me about it, just, please" he said as I gritted my teeth, why did no one want to listen to me. _Because they're all pissed you like Tammie. _"Are you going to go for her?" Lee asked a few seconds later. _Wow, not gonna lie, wasn't expecting that. _Damon said as I let out a sigh.

"No" I said, the words heavy as Lee shook his head.

"All this mess, which is basically your fault and you're not going to go for her? What the hell was the point in admitting you liked her then? She's single" Lee said as I subtly raised an eyebrow at him. _The real question being why does he think Tammie needs to be with someone? _Damon asked as I looked questionable at Lee who only shook his head. "I know she has friends but every time her and Fred break up they seem to distance themselves a little. Having a boyfriend makes it easier on her" Lee explained. _Well, that says it all. _

"And you think because I like her she's just going to, fall in my arms and I'm okay with being rebound?" I found myself asking. _Yeah, don't my feelings matter? _Damon piped in but I didn't care.

"Anyone who isn't Fred is rebound" he replied as he got up and started out.

"He seemed…different this time, Fred I mean, about wanting to break up with her" I started as Lee slowly nodded.

"Even got in a fight with George." _And here I thought Fred was a lightweight knockout. _Damon said cheerfully. "George basically called Tammie a whore and, well, that's not okay," Lee explained. _Huh, weird. I would've thought George would've held his tongue, especially with the whole Melinda thing. _Damon said as I wondered if he was hinting at something.

"Something is up with him" Lee said bringing me out of thought. _Yeah, he called his brother's ex-girlfriend a whore and he's still alive. If only I was a fly on that wall…_Damon said wishfully.

"Something is up with everyone," I corrected as Lee slowly nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go find them, beat Fred senseless, go on check on Tammie since you're skipping class" he said. _This Lee guy is smarter than anyone gives him credit for. Sneaky bastard…._

"Tammie's in class" I told him as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's been in her room crying for the last hour, Hermione dragged her out and Abby was seeing her to class. She's not in class, we both know that" he said as I nodded and he walked away. _Good chat mate! You're one of my favorites! _Damon called after I as shook him away and headed toward the library. I would've checked the bathrooms but Tammie had already cried so now she was probably someplace where she could be alone but busy.

_I still say you leave her alone, you know how being around her makes you all tingling and stupid inside. _Damon teased as I sat at an empty table. He made her cry. I knew they had to get back together, but, how? If things were so bad, so awful, if the breakup really did mean pushing her away how were they supposed to get back together. _At least that means you can play rebound longer, _Damon said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Before I could curse him there was a loud thump on the table. I looked up to see Tammie had slammed her back down, barely noticing me. _Jeez, and people expect you to be the rebound? _Damon asked as Tammie realized I was there.

"Hey" I said slowly as Damon smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she quickly asked, her voice accusing. _Here you are being all nice and risking your balls to chat with Tammie and she accuses you of missing a class. Besides, isn't she missing class too?_

"Aren't you?" I countered but she didn't respond. "About you and—"

"It doesn't matter, he dumped me." It was weird hearing it from her mouth, it didn't give me that excitement I had hoped for. Instead I felt kind of awful. _You should, it's practically your fault. _Damon added. Who's side are you on? I asked him as he laughed. _No one's, I'm just mad because you don't want to be a vamp. We could be besties you know. _He said using my recent most hated word.

"He doesn't want me back again, he wants it to be over forever" she said as I felt a twitch inside. Why would Fred be so cold? _Maybe he has an inborn vampire fighting for dominance against a pathetic human? _Damon suggested humorously.

"Sit down, you're gonna fall over if you don't" I said to distract myself from Damon's voice though it did nothing to help.

"He thinks we're gonna get together" she said as I felt Damon let out the annoyed laugh. I didn't have the heart to laugh. I didn't really have the heart to do anything. I wanted her, I knew we'd be swell together but, Fred. _Did you really just use the word 'swell'? _Damon asked as I growled at him.

"I do like you," I started, making the mistake of making direct eye contact. _Well, she _is _pretty, I will give her that; and c'mon, that's something we can both agree on without sounding cannibalistic or creepy. _Damon said happily. I asked you to protect her, not like her. "But, you don't like me" I added when Damon didn't respond to my thoughts. "You're sad, and angry and you hurt. You want comfort but deep down you want Fred more" I explained as she snorted. _You know, she's stronger than I originally gave her credit for. And she smells better than I thought. _Damon said as I glared at him. _General observation_. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to go for me" Damon said. Are you seriously warning her right now, who does that? I thought you wanted her blood and stuff? _I do, but, if I kill her we can't be pals and trust me, watching you slowly go insane and succumbing to what you were born to be is better than any sweet blood._

"Why not?" Tammie asked in a tone I knew too well as bad flirting. _It's like she's drunk but worse. _Damon observed.

"You don't know me" Damon hinted, again in the same warning voice.

"I want to" she replied leaning for a little. _Alright, I tried, you save people from stupid. _Damon said as he threw his arms up in defeat. Not that I had ever known him to give up so easily. What's wrong with you? I asked but he didn't say anything. I wanted to question him on that but when I looked back at Tammie I could only feel how right it felt, how I belonged exactly where I was. It was weird how quiet Damon got, how I almost didn't feel him pressing on my brain, how a part of me felt free and strong and able to do anything.

"I know" I whispered back, the air tight around us. Boy did I know, I wanted to know everything about her, I wanted her to be in my life in every way, I wanted her to know all about me. What I was, I wanted her help, I wanted her friends's help, I wanted to see her smile, I wanted this feeling. _It is a comforting feeling. _Damon said weakly as I found myself mentally running through pages from my book on vampires. My connection with Tammie weakened him, yes, but it just seemed so odd he was going down—for now—without a fight. Then two other thoughts dawned me. One good, the other bad. Well, both bad in the long run. "I—we can't start anything Tammie…" I said, my own decision cutting me. _Seriously, she's practically throwing yourself at you and you're saying no? After all this time? What the hell man? _Damon asked as I shook my head. Why are you being so nice? I asked. _Because I want you to get as close as possible, hurt twice as hard so when this comes back to bite you in the ass you'll be ready to turn. _He replied as I felt myself tense a little more.


End file.
